Never Alone
by WhatEverIEndUpCallingMyself
Summary: Allies (including Matthew) and Axis (with Gilbert, Lovino and Toni) are all human teenagers sleeping round Arthur's house while his parents are away with Alfred coming up with the idea of watching some horror movies, what could go wrong? Turns out everything from life changing to life shattering results. Deaths! Pairings! (UsUk, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan & a dash Franada, RoChu)
1. Scream

**Arthur**

"Don't just stand there you git!" I opened the door nervously; my head checking both ways to make sure Alfred was the only one there. He was the one who came up with the idea of using my parent's giant country house for a slumber party out in the countryside about fifteen minutes away from the city. "If we get caught my parents will kill me!" We both knew with them out of town visiting family that was doubtful but you can never be too careful especially with my mother who was the definition of over protective.

"Relax." Alfred chuckled grinning in a way that made my shoulders drop. "They will kill me first which gives you the chance to run."

"That is not reassuring." I deadpanned ushering him in, bolting the door behind him hating how the trees made shadows come alive and your imagination kicks into horror mode with the lack of moon not helping. "You were the last one to arrive I almost thought you had backed out."

"Please." Alfred snorted waving me off as if he was the last one to run away from a night packed full of horror movies. "Just tell me tell they didn't start the movies without me." Alfred pouted with the power of a small puppy dog.

"Only an Indian movie which was slightly strange to say the least, Feliciano seemed to find it scary however." I explained thinking back to how half way through the murderer started to dance with some guards. "Very strange." Alfred perked up at this and sprinted straight past me for the living room just beyond.

"The hero is here!" His voice could be heard from here, I shook my head at his antics knowing how the brave beginnings would crumble until he was a whimpering mess, this was not the first time we had done this. He really was a loveable dolt.

"Arthur get your unawesome ass back in here so we can start!" Gilbert yelled pulling me out of my thoughts as a gust of wind seemed to pass through the door making me shiver from the bitter gale. I decided to also lock the door, my parents were very cautious when it came to security and even had cameras installed.

"Give me a minute you wankers! Bloody hell who would have thought it was my house with the way these tossers act." I muttered taking the small, shiny key out of the door and put the chain it was linked to around my neck. Alfred came up with the idea when we had a sleepover last year and I admitted the fear ever since it made me feel safer knowing I was the only one who could come and out.

"Rosbief!" Francis joined in with albinos whining soon to be followed by Antonio who did not want to be left out of his friends' mischief making. However he was quickly hushed by Lovino who had fortunately for me had begun to grow a headache, I half considered just waiting by the door and see who snapped the boys heads off first.

"He's here now, da, so we can start." Ivan smiled childishly at my entrance, a murderous air aimed at the Frenchman and self-declared Prussian dissolved; now I regretted not waiting another five minutes.

"Which one are we going for next?" I questioned sitting down next to Alfred who had decided to steal most of my roam on the sofa and my covers not that I really cared if it was only him and not the frog. "We are still not watching that Bollywood one surely?"

"I swapped it with Kiku's." Ludwig sighed as Feliciano whimpered gripping the German harder and shoving his head into his muscly stomach as Kiku nodded telling Ludwig to go ahead and press play. It was actually quite enjoyable as long as you wanted an actual story plot and not just mindless gore and dead bodies like the fidgeting American next to me pinned for. As I said that he still yelped and bear hugged me whenever there was a jump scare or anything a five year old would cry at.

"It was better than the Indian one." Antonio bumped into Lovino with a smile, kissing the Italian's dark brunette head lovingly; Lovino just huffed massaging his forehead not really caring about the movie or his boyfriends love at this point. "Come on Lovi this is fun!"

"Not when your head feels as if it is about to split into two it's not!" Lovino bit back shrugging off Antonio and standing up. "I'm getting some water and taking a nap tomato bastard, come fetch me when the real horror starts." The feisty Italian left.

"Is fratello okay?" Feliciano brought his head up from the blushing Germans stomach and turned to Antonio who could understand his twin's moods better than himself.

"Headache it's probably best to leave him. We can go check after this next movie, si?" Antonio then turned to me with a small smile. "Thank you for not arguing about him sleeping in on the beds."

"No problem, see Alfred that is how a proper man behaves." The American rolled his eyes huffing grabbing a fist full of popcorn shoving it in his mouth, before glaring at the Spaniard which I choose to ignore. "Thank you Toni." I am surprised that with how hard the American bit down he had not broken a tooth.

"Now if you're finished aru." Yao spoke up for the first time with the remote in hand surprising Ludwig who looked down to find his hands empty. How the hell did he do that? Kiku seemed unsurprised at his cousins' antics and just gestured for him to continue. "Let's watch my movie that beats all of yours aru." The Chinese man pressed play with half of the room still stunned and trying to catch up with what had happened; Yao had already swapped the disks while everyone was watching Lovino. The movie once I caught up with what was going on, since we were reading subtitles, seemed very familiar in the lack of plot. American but with a cheaper budget. Matthew seemed to agree whispering to Francis and Gilbert half way through, the trio wondering if we would notice if they left find the alcohol.

"Mein gott how much did they spend on the filming, a dollar per day?" Gilbert snickered finally speaking up when Ivan paused the movie, taking the remote from Yao, not planning on sitting through the credits.

"I could have bought one of Alfred's McDonald's kids meal for the same price." Antonio joked as Yao huffed taking out his DVD and replaced it with Ivan's who was more than willing to share, the BTT were on the floor in fits of laughter at their own jokes.

"Choke on this aru!" The Chinese man narrowed his eyes smugly with a look of death as he went to start the next movie, one that hopefully would live up to its name this time if I knew Ivan and his choice of horror.

"Ve wait!" Feliciano yelled jumping up from the sofa and the blankets rapidly grabbing the remote from Yao. "Fratello wants to watch the scary ones!"

"Then go get him aru!" Yao frowned huffing at his revenge being delayed; not wanting to argue Feliciano ran off towards the bedrooms looking for his twin whose hair rising screams had not been heard over the movie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES: <span>Thank you for reading so far this will basically be the introduction and from here out if gore and deaths of various ****degrees ~ yay ~ all feedback welcome and since this is largely panned out another will be out tomorrow but any changes can be made if there are requests also pairings may be flexible for some c****haracters uch hum, anyone wanting Rochu or PruCan Vs. Franada.**

**Characters:**

Arthur Kirkland - England/ Britain/ United Kingdom and Northern Ireland

Alfred F Jones - The United States of America

Feliciano Vargas - North Italy and The Italian Republic

Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia

Francis Bonnefoy - The French Republic

Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Kingdom of Spain

Lovino Vargas- South Italy

Ivan Braginski - The Russian Federation

Kiku Honda (or swapped around if not westerner) - The State of Japan

Ludwig Beilschmidt - The Federal Republic of Germany

Yao Wang (or swapped around if not westerner) - The People's Republic of China

Matthew Williams - Canada


	2. Down Hill Fast

**Arthur**

"Hey Arthur." Alfred said now talking to me again, no longer pissed off at the whole Antonio situation, a part of me half wished it was out of jealousy but I knew better, Alfred was as straight as they came. "How come you didn't tell me about your cousins in Australia and New Zealand?"

"To be honest I did not know we had any, farther forgot to even mention there existence until mother found a letter up in the attic. After scolding farther and sending him to a week on the sofa she decided they should visit them but I had exams so made excuses." I shrugged not really all that bothered apparently they would return for a break with us anyway though I could not hold back a small smile at how mother had torn out father's throat.

"Wow you're so lucky Mattie is all I have." Alfred muttered throwing the covers to actually allow me to snuggle up for warmth; the mentioned twin was at the moment squished between Francis and Gilbert.

"Thanks Al." Matthew muttered under his breath sarcastically as Gilbert chuckled throwing his arm around the Canadian's slim shoulder while he was distracted, hey whatever worked for him and the angry 'birdie' was defiantly doing just that.

"You are lucky Alfred I wished all my family consisted of was my siblings and parents instead all of these loosely related people we only see once a year or two." My head leant against his shoulder beginning to become tired having been up the night before getting everything perfect for tonight.

"He never even mentioned our parents." Matthew face palmed as both boys beside him watched bemused by the commentary it was then Francis noticed the 'extra' arm and not so subtly pushed it off and replaced it with his own, Gilbert growled at this and threw himself at the French boy as the two battled on the floor. Matthew was still scowling at his brother and so oblivious of the boys antics.

"Nah I'd take your bunch any day, what about if I was there with you? Would that make any difference?" Alfred looked down through his eyelashes grinning me his eyes sharp and serious which sent shivers down my spine; at times like this I really did question his sexuality and my chances with my long time American crush but that was stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"AH! NO! LUDWIG! LUDWIG!" Before any words left my mouth in reply a high pitch scream tore through the house and sent us all too are feet, my hand went to the keys around my neck, Alfred jumped up in front of me looking behind us quickly to make sure that whatever it was had not entered the living room undetected.

"FELI! FELICIANO!" Ludwig sped out of the room without a second thought, yelling back panic clear in the normally strict and serious German's voice. The rest of us were hot on his heels.

"Really not the greatest thing to happen while watching horror movies, da?" Ivan questioned just behind Ludwig and Antonio, but beside Alfred who just shook his telling him now was not the time.

"Scary aru." Yao whispered to me who nodded in agreement as we entered the kitchen horrified by what I saw, oh Virgin Mary help us. "肏 (Fuck)!"

"Help… please help me!" Feliciano cried out painfully arm out reached for help, the other covered his huddled body where blood was steadily dripping past his pale fingers, the blood loss starting to take a fatal toll. His clothes were torn from multiple long scratch marks as was his skin yet that seemed favourable compared to his limp twin's bloodied body beside him. Unlike Feliciano, Lovino was unmoving and glazed eyes were wide open. The older Italian's stomach was open, intestines chewed and scattered both in and out of the body. "L-Ludd-dy!"

"Lovi! Lovi!" Antonio pushed past everyone to kneel beside Lovino's side crying as he shook the boy, whose only motion was the intestines falling further out of his corpse. "Lovino please open your eyes, punch me, anything!" The young man begged the boy broken, "I love you Lovino please answer me!"

"I'm sorry Toni." Francis put a hand on the sobbing Spaniard's shoulder while Ludwig was holding Feliciano who was still somehow clinging onto life despite how torn apart and frail the boy looked, his honey orbs were looking wide and terrified at everything.

"Feli what happened?" Ludwig asked, his calm demeanour completely gone a desperate man in his place. "Meine liebe (My love) stay with me!?"

"M-monster, eating frat-el-lo then ca-me at me." Feliciano chocked, blood splattered onto Ludwig's clothes not that the German cared in the slightest only that it meant his beloved Italian was hurting. "He's a-alive right? Frat-ello?" Feliciano cried desperately not even caring about his own potentially fatal injuries and trying to reach out to his twin who had already died next to him.

"Ja of course he is alright, now just rest." Ludwig whispered gently, keeping Feliciano's honey orbs on his ice blue, brushing back the light brunettes hair lying in order to try comfort the other as best as he could. Damn the consequences of lying he didn't care if Feliciano hated him for it when they got out of here, if they got out of here. "WHAT TH-" Ludwig shouted as Yao suddenly pushed him out the way with a pillow in hand he must have grabbed it while they were talking.

"My parents are doctors and taught me a few things in case of an emergency; if you want him to live you'll be quiet aru!" Yao cut him off with one glare before taking Feliciano's pulse and wincing, Kiku meanwhile slipped the pillow under Feliciano's head. "Kiku take off his top, Ludwig help keep Feliciano awake and Ivan go down the hallway and call for an ambulance, try the police while you're at it aru."

"Me?" Ivan questioned frustrating Yao who visibly soured at the delight of the Russian.

"Yes you, now hurry up before I make you aru!" Yao yelled looking like child in a temper tantrum as he stomped on the floor.

"I'll make sure to take up the offer later." Ivan winked and with a wave of his hand disappeared down the unlit hallway silently.

"What about everyone else?" I questioned my hand around my neck unsure how the monster got in; my parents were safety freaks and myself cautious! "We can't just stand around like twats."

"Grab some knives or whatever you can find and make sure that thing doesn't come back we cannot move Feliciano and I doubt Antonio will leave Lovino's side, we can't leave him to be eaten anyway." Yao bit his lip as Kiku uncomfortably took off the Italian's but almost as if reminding himself they were trying to save his life his expression hardened and he quickened his pace.

"Got it!" Gilbert shouted as he grabbed Matthew's hand dragging him to the draw grabbing knives quickly passing one to the blonde before bringing two back for Antonio and Francis not wanting for a second to be undefended in case they came across whatever animal was lose in the house.

"I'll get something we can use to clean him, Alfred get some luke warm water." I nodded to the American who moved in understanding nearer to his brother making sure he was alright before rushing to the cupboards opening them wide to find a big enough bowl to keep it in. I myself followed peeking in the open cupboards for a kitchen towel also happening to come across Peter's old baby blanket not questioning the find I took it.

"Here you go." I handed Yao the towel and Kiku the spare baby blanket hoping mum would not mind once she found out, hopefully she would look to the importance of the situation more than nostalgia of her youngest child. Alfred was not far behind me plopping down the tub of room temperature water.

"Good idea we can clean up the wounds slightly and get a better idea with that we are dealing with, you don't happen to have any disinfectant do you aru?" Yao questioned making me look to the floor ashamed.

"Maybe a little in the upstairs bathroom but I am worried enough about Ivan leaving to use the phone in the hallway, we have not heard from him since he left." I admitted as Yao caught the drift not questioning any further I felt so bad my eyes drifted to Antonio and Lovino, whose corpse lay bare for all to see. Corpse. Lovino was dead, it was so hard to think of the feisty friend who dragged us into multiple fights over nothing so often was actually dead to the world.

"Arthur, it's okay." Alfred put a hand on my shoulder as Francis had Antonio, except it was not my lover dead and it was inside my house. I should have refused Alfred and his stupid idea! I should have done it at my house not caring about the neighbours seeing! I should have, I should have… "Arthur it's not your fault."

"But it is." Tears fell as I looked up to the cornflower eyes that brought excitement to my boring life. "It is my home Alfred and the rest of us are stuck here." I chocked on my own tears breaking down. "We are all going to die because of me, it is my fault."

"Sh, no it's not." Alfred engulfed me in a hug, gripping back tightly I broke down letting all my feelings out; there was a dead body in front of us, our friends dead body, in one of the houses I live in! "It's okay Artie, I'm here, it's okay." Alfred hugged whispering the mantra repeatedly in my ear as a puddle formed on the floor. Lovino was one of my best friends.

"Alfred do not leave me please." My mumble was almost inaudible even to myself as my eyes lowered my checks blushing pink, even the tips of my ear were shaded in colour.

"Never." Alfred promised holding me tighter, his voice as quiet as mine but loud enough to be heard. "Let's try to help Feli okay? Focus on those that we can still save."

"Yeah." I pulled away, my eyes red and puffy in appearance. "We can help Feliciano and Ludwig." My mind suddenly fell into thought we already cleaned up the wound, disinfectant was what we needed or even something to numb the pain but everything medical was upstairs in the bathroom. I wanted to help, I really did, but I did not have a death wish. "Kiku?"

"はい (Hai) Arthur-kun?" Kiku looked up from Feliciano; Yao could be seen watching though kept scrubbing the small Italian who was breaking Ludwig's hand in pain.

"Is alcohol of any use?" I asked rubbing my arm nervously remembering how I saw it used for medical use in one of Alfred's action packed old solider films though had no idea if it actual had any use in the real world.

"Yes actuarry do you have any here in the kitchen?" Kiku asked swapping his l's for r's once more as I nodded in response eager to not be a complete coward in the face of an apparent monster though Yao thought it was more likely an animal.

"Wait a minute." I grinned moving towards the edge of the room where there was a door linking to the basement here were cupboards filled with more than just food and fizzy pop as Dylan called it.

"Idiot that's a disinfectant aru." Yao muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear it not that I would call him out on it, we were all stressed and let it out in different ways.

"Oi Francis give me a hand, Toni might need some!" I looked to the French boy who had moved away from Antonio with Gilbert and Matthew the three in a heated argument. "Oi Frenchie give me a hand!"

"Help me Luddy, Luddy?" Feliciano cried out as Kiku begun moving from his scratched face to his stomach and Yao swapped glances to the Japanese boy before looking to me his eyes begging me for disinfectant. Ludwig kissed his forehead whispering in a mixture of German and limited Italian though his eyes glanced to me having overheard me and Kiku.

"No pressure." I said to myself trying to calm my nerves and turned forgetting Francis who was obviously busy with his own problem and giving Antonio some much needed space as he mourned over the body not quite believing him dead. Scowling I moved to the cupboards where I knew to find the alcohol, it was underneath the sink and just behind the water pipe-

"OW BLOODY HELL! ALFRED! ALFRED!" I could feel something of proportionate size claw at my leg tearing through my skinny black jeans and cutting through my skin like a wolf, my legs flailed trying to kick it off. It managed to get a mangled hold impaling my leg and flipping me over with the two together it begun to drag my towards the dark basement door which had opened while my back was turned. "FUCK! OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" My heart was in my mouth eyes wide scanning the beast, Feliciano was right it was no animal those neon piercing eyes just made my head spin everything fuzzy, or maybe it was the blood loss as it grabbed higher up my leg creating even more burning pain. In the haze my voice was gone, whimpers were the most I could handle. The shadows, the beast and the darkness was all I could think of as my head hit the ground.

"Artie!" Alfred was over me pale and terrified with what I presumed was the largest kitchen knife he could find. "Leave him alone you monster!" He brought down the metal into its arm, stabbing it as much as could earning growls and only pissing it off further.

"Mourir (Die)!" Matthew yelled with multiple knives throwing them at it like the beast was a dart board piercing his skin and earning a howl and loosening of my leg.

"Sourcils you okay?" Francis pulled with help from Kiku who head rushed over while Yao stayed with Feliciano, Ludwig and Antonio all of who were watching and looking towards the other doors hoping there was not more than one of them. The two pulled me out of the weaker grip though at the cost of my now completely torn up leg spilling blood like a tap would water.

"Next time I say come with me wanker, you come with me dammit!" I scolded weekly at the Parisian going to punch him but I fell right past him and out of consciousness. The only source of relief was the fact that the three bottles were still in my hands and that I did not feel glass break as my hands hit the floor. I am sorry Lovino it cannot make up for it but I will try my best to keep your brother alive!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Lovino died... *hides behind Ivan* Feliciano is well dying can Yao and Kiku save him? What about Arthur or is he already dead? Not to mention Ivan there is a lot of radio silence there, da? Next chapter will include new P.O.V's, not looking so good for Artie now is it? :P<strong>

**.**

**Okay now I have to say a huge THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for the positive feedback from reviews, favourites and followers! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! T****o those requesting RoChu and PruCan I have listened and is adjusting later chapters to fit however the plot will continue the same so the review was worth it EricaValdez8893 and Guest (2). Guest (1) thank you and don't worry I will and Cyan-Silver here is the next part and I hope it fulfils your expectations ~**

**.**

**Feedback is love and much appreciated also helps me to carve my story to fulfil your wants like ships and deaths also tell me if you want the translations in brackets like this chapter or at the bottom. (Corrections are welcome because Google Translate :/)**


	3. Missing

**Kiku**

"Oh my god Artie!" Alfred dropped the bloodied knife which cluttered on the tiled floor forever stained; white was not a smart colour to decorate with. "Artie?" The American yelled on his knees shaking the Brit.

"He's not dead Alfred-kun." I told him picking up the bottles carefully, Arthur almost died for them they were to be treasured, the disinfectant was key for Feliciano and Arthur's wounds. "Francis-san take these to Yao, be very careful, Alfred-kun pick up Arthur-kun and lay him next to Feliciano-kun." I told the two motioning for Matthew to come over, with only a glancing look at Arthur's leg knowing that was better left to Yao.

"Will he be okay, eh?" Matthew asked his voice quieter than usual as the other three blondes quickly hurried to the other side of the room.

"I don't know honestly but his leg, he probably will lose it if we get out of here." I admitted my fears which earned a gasp off the Canadian. "But for now let's concentrate on your arm."

"My arm?" Matthew asked completely baffled as I pulled up the torn sweaters sleeve.

"The tail caught it while the animal retreated, the barbed end splintered." I told him weighing up the options of what to do with the spikes in his arm. "We do not know if the animals poisonous and its tail would be the most likely point."

"Merde!" Matthew paled looking down at the spikes in his otherwise flawless skin in horror before glancing to the others who were out of hearing, we moved closer to them and further away from the basement door but far enough to still be able to talk in private.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I questioned with four fingers up as Yao seemed to have his hands full between a now panicked Feliciano and an unconscious Arthur, he looked to me for help.

"Three?" Matthew squinted, shrugging his shoulders sighing. "My glasses fell off and Alfred stepped on them a minute ago." I sighed hoping that was the only reason as Antonio picked up Lovino's body bridal style and moved further away from the group wanting to get away from the hurried chatter.

"Sit near Antonio-san and try not to move just to be on the safe side, you seem to be fine but I wouldn't take it out in case something breaks and there is indeed poison." I recommended. "Also if you could try to cheer him up it would be much appreciated, everyone is worried about him."

"Okay." Matthew nodded I turned around leaving him behind when the Canadian grabbed me shoulder. "Keep this quiet especially to Alfred." His voice was stern and more than loud enough, it made me jump surprised by his actions, his actions were so, so hostile.

"A-As you wish." I turned back looking into his cold purple eyes which seemed to pierce through me, it took all willpower to seem impassive.

"Thank you Kiku it means a lot." Matthew smiled breaking the new persona as if it was never there before walking over to Antonio who looked surprised to see him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feliciano<span>**

They put a body down next to me, a warm sickly substance spread on the floor reaching me. Was it fratello? Did it come back for us?

"I-It's hap-pening again." I chocked grabbing onto Ludwig fearful, it came back for us! Kiku had disappeared when the screams first started and Yao rushed to the person's side. "L-Luddy!"

"Feliciano I am here." He took my hand kissing it. "I am not leaving you okay, I am right here." The kisses moved up my arm, he was so strong staying with me I loved him so much yet it hurt to talk. It was then Francis peered over me.

"Big brother is going to disinfect the wounds, oui?" Francis tried to smile as he showed me some alcohol and wet rag. "Hold onto Ludwig if it hurts."

"V-ve." I nodded trying to repay his smile with my own but as he brought the cloth to my stomach all thoughts left my body. The pain! "H-He-lp! St-top! P-plea-se! Ah!"

"It's okay Feli, it's okay." Ludwig was by my side with tears in his eyes as I hissed and writhed in pain, Francis moved all around my body trying to seek out all the cuts and scratches. "Just squeeze my hand. Ja that's it squeeze my hand." I think Ludwig cried out some point but everything was a blur even after the attack stopped my body felt as if it was on fire.

"F-fratello, where's fratello?" I cried out wanting my brother to comfort me, Lovino was always there in my life weather it was when our parents died or when I snuck into his bed after having a nightmare. "Fratello?" If I were to die now as it felt I needed him to be beside Ludwig, my two most precious people in my life.

"I'm sorry Feli. I'm sorry." Ludwig was in tears as he kissed my check. "He cannot move, he says that he loves you and to hold on but he cannot move." Ludwig told me comforting me a little, I loved him too and as long as he were okay that was all I could ask.

"O-okay, hey Ludd-y?" I questioned the fire numbing my body.

"Ja?" Ludwig looked down with a sad smile, I hated that he was pained because of mine.

"Ti amo." My hand reached up cupping his left check which moved into the touch before it fell and my eyes succumbed to the darkness, my mind welcoming the lack of feelings.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yao<span>**

"What was that aru?" I asked disbelieving moving from Feliciano to Arthur his lower leg completely torn as if it was only paper. "A dog aru?" This was bad, very bad the only good point was that it had retreated back down to the basement. I still cannot believe that the Italian had been right about it being a monster. Where was Ivan? He's strong and can handle himself but against this he was nothing for than a helpless new born and what if there was more? Dammit why did I care all he did was try and rile me up all the time!

"I don't know it was like a giant rabid dog but it had this tail like a scorpion, it was messed up, like an experiment gone wrong." Alfred shivered before looking back down to Arthur anxious. "Is he going to be okay? He got the alcohol that will help right, right?" Alfred said, it felt more like he was trying to convince himself than actually ask me, we both knew the disinfectant would only go so far.

"Hm." Feliciano was still awake with his injuries which were a miracle enough, Arthur he was responding like any normal person and was out of the world slowly fading away both of the two were going to end up like Lovino at this rate. I looked over to Kiku who was talking to Matthew something about his arm. We were teenagers! We go to school not fight the imaginary! For goodness sakes I barely know anything about medicine!

"Yao, here is the alcohol." Francis looked hopeful pushing three bottles in my hands bringing my head out of the clouds as the American and Frenchman looked at me expectantly.

"You're lucky only one of the bottles is wine, wine is no good aru." I put the bottle on the floor looking to the other two which was whisky. "Sometimes the movies hold truth it seems with the cowboys favoured antiseptics is actually helpful if I remember my dad's rant correctly aru." I shoved one of the bottles into Francis' hand and bent over to pick up the cloth throwing it over to him. "Kiku is busy you should handle Feliciano's disinfect since you have the closest bond with him that won't break down in tears when he screams and trust me while awake with those wounds he will aru."

"It will hurt?" Francis frowned looking over at the Italian hesitant.

"If it gets infected and we are cut off from a hospital for a long time it would kill him, the pain is necessary aru." I reassured him; this seemed to make up his mind as he ran over to the Italian, not long after painstakingly high screams took over the room as Kiku returned with a knowing look of what was happening he took over the same duties for Arthur. He also was able to comfort Alfred who with me had seemed to permanently have his fingers on the dirty blondes neck for a pulse wanting to make sure he didn't suddenly die.

"Come on Arthur wake up." Alfred talked to the Brit, the whole area was just depressing and life draining to be in no wonder Antonio moved himself away. It was not much of an improvement but I joined him and Matthew bringing the wine which might as well have some use.

"Hey aru." I sat down next to the Matthew.

"Had enough of the tears and yelling, eh?" Matthew tried to crack a joke.

"More than enough how my parents can do it is a mystery aru." I shook my head.

"Is that wine?" Toni picked up the drink.

"Yeah thought we could drink it since there is no medical use that I know of because look at me I'm sixteen not a certified doctor aru!" I grabbed it off him taking two gulps before passing it back to the Spaniard.

"You're not meant to gulp it." He pointed out his usual smile to be seen.

"Alcohol related deaths are the least of my worries." I deadpanned.

"Good point." Toni agreed though he still sipped at the bottle. "We were just talking about-"

"We were talking about when Gilbert would get back." Matthew cut him off with a sharp look which made me question what they had really been talking about but first.

"Gilbert left?" I quizzed frowning looking around the room noticing there was no sign of the self-assured albino, when did he leave?

"I mentioned about Ivan taking a long time to call the police and Matthew offered to go check the hallway." Antonio sighed. "However Gilbert was adamant 'birdie' remained here and stay safe while the awesome him went to go find him."

"It was cute that he offered to go for me." Matthew blushed thinking aloud.

"I don't think he was aiming for cute aru." I sighed at how obvious the signs were, really westerners made no sense. "So Gilbert left to find Ivan and hasn't returned aru?"

"Oui, you don't think they just left did they?" Matthew looked between the two of us, we had all thought about leaving but the only way was through a locked door with the keys around Kirkland's throat.

"How, Arthur has the key's?" Antonio looked to Matthew. "We talked about just asking everyone since someone would notice us stealing them."

"The problem is the injured aru." I looked back to the mess of an operation area we had in working. "We most likely would have to run and whoever carried them would be caught killing them both, the same would go for carrying Lovino aru." I told Antonio whose breath caught looking down to the Italian as if an apology for the thought he leaned down kissing the corpses check.

"Feliciano! Feliciano don't leave me!" Ludwig began yelling as Francis called for me and Kiku panicking his arms waving in the arm as Kiku hurried from Arthur to Feliciano before looking straight up to me his face pained. Kiku was showing emotion this couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES:<strong>** Arthur not dead a bonus, Matthew fine another bonus but Feliciano... Well his miracle luck is starting to fade but we will have to see next chapter what happens to the last remaining Italian, also he does not know Lovino is dead remember. Yao's having a problem with the stress of the situation understandably as Arthur had previously; they all are overburdened with this and will be affected and make certain decisions because of it that is important later on however. Ivan and Gilbert will be explored next chapter, did the two actually run away to find help/protect their own interests or are they still looking for a phone? It must be a really large house if they are makes you wonder how rich Artie's parents are!**

**.**

**Again THANK YOU everybody for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you! To Guest (3) by the way thank you for the review thank you for calling me awesome :) and here is the next chapter :D your review is the reason I uploaded tonight despite being very busy with the Christmas holidays so everyone can thank you.**


	4. Ich Liebe Dich (I love you)

**Gilbert**

Francis had argued with me about leaving and now I wished I had listened as the wood underneath my foot made yet another creak. Damn this animal better not have unawesomely good hearing!

"Ivan! Ivan where are you?" I shout whispered, creeping like a ninja through the hallway going past the living room which had been abandoned and a huge room full of games such as pool and a darts board, there was even a swimming pool. "Ivan you better get your ass out here or the awesome me will kick your ass!" My journey had taken me back to the front of the house next to a set of old wooden stairs yet I had a bad feeling up going up them.

"Hm it would be fun to see you try, da?" I jumped turning behind me to see the Russian towering over me an unawesome yelp escaped my mouth. "How is Feliciano?"

"Feli is not dead if that's vhat you mean." A scream could be heard down the hallway which made me shiver. "He's in a lot of pain though I mean listen he doesn't even sound like himself any more."

"At least we noticed unlike Lovino, we should have noticed." Ivan's eyes filled with something that looked like regret, so the giant was friendly after all!

"Aw I knew you cared big guy!" I punched his shoulder with a grin as he frowned, his purple eyes turning back to piercing my soul mode; Matthew's were so much prettier even when he was angry they belonged to an angel. "Did you get the police and paramedics because it is urgent, wait for dead people do you have to ring someone?" Ivan hit me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I questioned wincing, he had a hard hit.

"Look." He held up a phone that had been ripped apart, the screen was smashed and the chips crushed. Unfortunately it wasn't that neat it was as if that animal had bitten the phone and shook it apart with its head swinging from side to side. "It's smart, not a normal rabid animal."

"T-That's Luddy's phone." I gasped grabbing the remaining bits from Ivan's large hands to look over and yes there was no mistake it was my younger brothers tiny bits fell through my hands onto the floor.

"Everybody else's is the same." Ivan told me seriously his voice colder than normal. "The two landline phones down here are cut; we have no way with communicating outside."

"So this animal has cut us off from the outside world?" I looked to the Russian who nodded only making my stomach drop further. "Nobody will realise we are missing?"

"We are alone." Ivan agreed with a nod that made me gulp with realisation.

"The problem is ve're not." I muttered though Ivan heard and tilted his head in confusion.

"How come the one time you make sense it is not helpful?" He questioned a small grin on his face as I punched him again knowing that it wouldn't hurt him.

"Very funny what should we do now?" I asked him playing with my hand. "I don't want to return with only bad news it would be unawesome of the awesome me."

"Da, Yao would not be happy." Ivan rubbed his chin agreeing, see it had to be the end of the world we actually agreed with one another. "We should probably look to see if Arthur has a computer or a tablet maybe we could go online and ask for help."

"Awesome let's go!" I cheered arm up in the air turning to go back down the hall for one of the rooms, Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Upstairs is bad news I got a feeling and in these circumstances I'm not going against them, not for anybody."

"Da fair enough." Ivan shrugged as we turned to head into the living room once more.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Francis<span>**

"What's going on?" Alfred questioned answering all our thoughts as Yao ran from his position with Matthew and Antonio to the Italians side cursing Chinese profanities all the while.

"Not good." Kiku muttered his emotionless façade completely gone as he checked Feliciano before his eyes flickered back to meet mine. "He needs stitches badly; the blood loss is way too much it was a miracle he was awake till now."

"So does Arthur and we are stuck in the kitchen aru!" Yao yelled more to himself then anybody stressed. "We have no idea if the basement leads elsewhere and they won't live out the day, Feliciano won't even live out the next couple of hours aru!"

"We can use kitchen roll as temporary bandages not that it would even be anywhere near a solution." Kiku earned a nod off Yao and rushed to the nearby sink and grabbed the kitchen roll running back and beginning to bandage Arthur while Yao started on Feliciano.

"Feliciano wake up!" Ludwig still shook the small boy who refused to respond, Yao's words had sent him other the edge his brain no longer thinking just wanting the Italian to jump up and call it all a joke. "Feliciano!"

"You have to let him rest, his body will heal faster now he is asleep mon ami." I told Ludwig who looked at me sceptical as he carried on shouting at the Italian. "Not having to keep himself awake means that his body can focus on healing instead, there is such a thing as a medically induced coma for a reason." My explanation seemed to calm he as he stepped back no longer shouting as if accepting my words, if I was right was another question because personally I knew that everyone word coming from my mouth was made up on the spot, so did Yao though he kept quiet. Sometimes lies were more healing than the truth.

"Maybe you should say something aru." Yao spoke up not meeting the German's miserable blue eyes. "Just in case he doesn't make it at least you can have a goodbye aru."

"Yao!" Kiku responded sharply looking up other to his cousin.

"Feliciano gave him his goodbye; Ludwig should at least repay in kind aru." Yao answered looking back to Kiku who just shook his head looking away.

"You don't have to Ludwig-kun, Feliciano is not dead yet." Kiku told him going back to the Arthur's bandages where blood was quick to seep through turning the white a not so pleasant red.

"Nein, Yao is right." Ludwig leaned down kissing the Italians head, nose and finally lips.

"In case Ivan has failed with his mission or been attacked by the beast I want to say ich liebe dich. You are the best friend and lover anyone could ever ask for and one of the few people who didn't think me cold hearted. I remember when we first met while on a painting ball trip with the school you were hiding in a tomato create and I am glad not to have shot you because otherwise we wouldn't have hid together and had time to talk. You are the kindest person I have ever met still saying that I am selfish, please don't leave me Feliciano. Please don't leave…" Ludwig began to sob, Antonio knowing the feeling all too well moved next to German engulfing him in a hug as he let out everything, it was strange to see the two so close yet it made perfect sense at the same time. Everything was turning to hell.

"Oh Gilbert, Ivan where are you?" I looked towards the hallway doorway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>** Well Ivan and Gilbert haven't left and are actually trying to help, with Gilbert having a smart moment... Feli and Arthur are dying still and worse again Feliciano won't even last the next few hours :/ so yeah if they want to keep him alive they really need to do something however they are only teenagers stuck in a house in the countryside with a beast roaming the house and yep everyone has now worked out this ain't no normal animal. (If any of you do find an normal animal with a huge wolf appearance and a scorpion tail then run away because that ain't normal!) I wonder if Gilbert's bad feeling is correct as someone will eventually have to go upstairs but then how bad could it really be? Mwhaha!**

**.**

**By the way in case you didn't catch on the scream heard by Ivan and Gilbert was Arthur not Feliciano's '**he doesn't even sound like himself**' being the hint so for any of you who got that well done! Just telling you here because unlike other hints it will not be confirmed in the story.**

**.**

**So once again, again THANK YOU ****for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you! (if you are still reading have yourself a virtual cookie or scone I recommend the scone) To EricaValdez8893 thank you for reviewing and the compliment, here are your babies still alive... for now at least ~ Next chapter everything should pick up.**


	5. No Good Option

**Ivan**

"We best go back." I sighed grabbing a bowl full of sweets on the pool table; this would have to do since the computer was in a worse condition than the phones and no tablets had been found.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert muttered kicking the ground, a sharp crack could be heard from the underfoot. "This is so unawesome!"

"Da." I agreed glad that this room was closest to the kitchen although we had nothing to really bring back it meant I would get to see Yao once again. The whole situation was like a dream honestly it probably was and if that was true I would be Yao's hero and grab a kiss off him while I was at it… Great I sounded like Alfred this really was a nightmare.

"Hello everyone the awesome me has returned!" Gilbert yelled with a grin walking into the kitchen where everyone turned to him sullen faced. "Uh, what's going on?" He coughed feeling awkward at the tension.

"They are dying Gil please tell us you manage to ring someone?" Matthew stood up, letting go of his brothers hand, walking over to the albino as Yao looked over to me. He could already see the answer in my eyes and cursed.

"It destroyed everything Mattie I'm sorry." Gilbert refused to meet his eyes, anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean 'they'?" I questioned confused hadn't Lovino died? Matthew moved to Gilbert and the two began whispering to each other, Gilbert looked to be almost in tears not a sight seen before by the self-assured Prussian.

"It came back while Arthur-kun was looking for some alcohol for Feliciano-kun's wounds." Kiku sighed. "There is no animal it is a monster."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alfred was kicking the counters and cupboards and pans spilled out onto the floor not that he cared. "We can't just let them die! I'm not letting Arthur die dammit I am meant to be the hero not him!"

"Really?" I sighed rolling my eyes he was worried about Arthur dying a hero and not him, great boyfriend material he'd be I thought to myself sarcastically. Yao just glared at me gesturing to come over to him as Matthew kissed a red-faced Gilbert on the check. "What is it kitty?" I questioned bored.

"You're the one who dressed up in the hello kitty outfit not me aru!" Yao shouted punching me not that it hurt, I just smirked. "You're an idiot aru!"

"Glad you're not dead too." I told him as he just frowned adorably knowing he couldn't win and that was exactly how I made it to be. "So what do you need?"

"Huh aru?" Yao looked genuinely confused which only fuelled my smirk.

"You called me over." I pointed out to him who looked surprised at his own actions.

"I did?" Yao blinked forgetting his usual aru.

"Yep so what do you need?" I asked observing him as he started blushing furiously words seeming to escape his grasp. "You better not hit me for this, da?" I muttered half to myself as I cupped Yao's face his silky skin felt flawless under my rough hands. "Красивый (Beautiful)."

"我愛你 (I love you)." Yao's face was centimetres away from my own every perfection and imperfection in front of my eyes for me to see, my heart raced in my chest, I could feel his breath. He was a piece of heaven in this unrelenting hell and without saying another word our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Matthew<span>**

I'm glad we all finally met up again." I spoke up with a sad smile.

"Of course we did Mattie." Alfred ruffled his twin brother's hair his voice sickly sweet. "Now all we need is for Artie and Feli to wake up and for me to knock out Gilbert for kissing you."

"Alfred!" I glowered at him; Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly laughing while slipping the other one around my waist pulling me closer. "I can look after myself eh!"

"Birdie is mine." Gilbert stopped laughing serious, his red orbs looking ready to kill the room turned quiet. "I fought Francis for him so vhat makes you think I von't fight you?"

"Really?" Alfred raised an eyebrow his face impassive of emotion before falling into laughter. "Dude sorry I can't keep up the act come on you and Francis have been drawling over him since you first met even I'm not that naïve." His reaction made me sweat drop the fact we were even related.

"Alfred." I narrowed my eyes pissed off. "You are so dead."

"Haha love you to brother but seriously Gilbert if you ever make him cry I'll beat you to a pulp with Ivan." Alfred stopped laughing.

"Why me, da?" Ivan questioned wondering how he got dragged into this.

"You still need to get him back for your car." Alfred pointed out, the car wasn't his but Ivan's farther and Gilbert had nicked the keys after too many drinks at Ivan's sixteenth party the other year and went driving the car into a river.

"Ah right, I'll help." Ivan's smile turned into something childish yet spine chilling. "We should start now though, da?"

"Ah wait I don't want to die!" Gilbert jumped suddenly afraid. "Luddy help me!"

"I told you he would remember dummkopf." Ludwig rolled his blue eyes with a small smirk. "You probably should start running."

"Ja!" Gilbert ran behind Kiku. "Kiku save me!"

"Why me?" Kiku mumbled to himself as Alfred and Ivan loomed in front of him ready to murder and Gilbert stood behind him gripping on like a baby would its mother. "Um should we not consult Matthew-san on what he was about to say first?" Kiku questioned desperately looking to me to stop this before someone got hurt, that someone being him.

"Uh yes." I spoke up nervously. "We need to get out of here, take our chances and run, eh." My words earned horrified glances.

"Mattie?" Alfred was the first to speak going to reach my hand as if I was sick, my feet stepped back not needing his help I still had more to say.

"They are dead and so are we if we stay, if we agreed to leave and spread in all directions back to the city it wouldn't be able to catch all of us." I explained, looking to Antonio who nodded supportably.

"I am not leaving Feliciano, my grandfather will notice mine and Gilbert's absence and so will Romulus notice the lack of Lovino and Feliciano." Ludwig said defiantly reaching out to grab the limp hand next to him.

"Matthew's plans make statistical plans in practise." Kiku nodded, my heart lifted thinking that perhaps some would take the chance. "However I am slow and will only be the first to die. Anyway I can't leave Ludwig-kun alone with Feliciano-kun and Arthur-kun." Kiku shook his head apologetically.

"Ludwig?" Antonio spoke up. "Can I ask a favour mi amigo?"

"Ja." Ludwig said softly already able to guess what he was about to say.

"If I am to leave I want to know Lovino will be safe not eaten by a monster, will you look after him beside Feliciano?" Antonio asked his smile more painful than my own, he knew it was suicide but I guess couldn't take being apart from Lovino for one more second. The earlier drink probably did not help the thoughts.

"Ja I would anyway Feliciano would kill me if I let his brother be eaten." Ludwig nodded as Antonio went over picking up the Italian whispering his final goodbyes before handing him over to Ludwig who stood up accepting the body which he lay the other side of Feliciano. "I will protect him with my life."

"Gracias." Antonio nodded. "Tell Feliciano goodbye for me and that he better have a good life, adopt a kid perhaps you know so that me and Lovino can be uncles." The Spaniard managed a smile.

"You're not married you know." Ludwig shook his head with a small smile and put out his hand it was the closest the German would get to a goodbye.

"Not yet." Toni smiled shaking the hand.

"Are we actually talking about letting them do this?" Alfred shouted speaking up after being left shocked by the whole concept. "They'll die!"

"The idea is that we won't die, eh." I pointed out weakly as he shook me his eyes boring into mine. "It's out choice."

"Matthew you're not dying, Gilbert's alive!" Alfred yelled in my face. "Stay with us here where you are at least got the advantage of numbers! Don't you want a life with Gil? I'm going to sound too much like Arthur but bloody hell you only just got together! Francis is still getting over his heartbreak!"

"Thanks Alfred." Francis muttered by Arthur his eyes still on the ground, it was then I noticed how he taken the bottle of wine and how puffy his eyes were. "No need to remind us all."

"Mattie, Alfred's right, what's wrong?" I let Gilbert push Alfred away and embrace me. "D-Did I do something unawesome?"

"I'm dying Gil." I whispered into his ear feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "The tail was poisoned and it hit me while you were gone. I can't feel most of my body and my eyesight is worse than my great-grandma's."

"Birdie?" Gilbert chocked pulling away looking at me as the tears slipped down my checks, out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a blurry Kiku whose eyes widened in understanding, his hand covered his mouth and turned away from us. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"What's going on?" Alfred looked between us confused. "Matthew?"

"Alfred are you going with Matthew or staying with Arthur?" Ivan asked out of nowhere butting into the private moment sounding uninterested.

"Staying with Arthur of course and so is-" Alfred was cut off by being hit over the head with a frying pot by Ivan sending him crumpling onto the floor to the surprise of the rest of us.

"We were just going in circles, he made up his choice, da?" Ivan swept his hand in a manner not suited for someone who just knocked out one of his closest friends.

"W-Well yes." I nodded before questioning him. "Are you staying?"

"I go where Yao goes otherwise I'd have left without you and that monster already realising it." Ivan shrugged looking over to Yao who shook his head; those two were staying which left Francis and Gilbert.

"I'm staying here with sourcils. It seems as if all my childhood friends are dying and I won't let him beat me to that." Francis grinned weakly at me before looking back down to the boy he had known for the longest they might as well call each other brothers with their constant bickering. "Gilbert can look after you better anyway."

"Of course the awesome me will be better!" Gilbert told him chest puffed out and kissing me once again, his eyes left behind a red blur as he moved. "I'll make sure Mattie makes it back home!"

"You better make sure you make it too." Ludwig spoke up near tears. "I can't lose you and Feliciano."

"You won't Luddy the awesome me will never die!" Gilbert said with a grin not feeling the mood.

"Gil just go hug him." I whispered to the German who looked next to me unsure. "If you don't and we... If we die and you didn't do this you wouldn't forgive yourself and he couldn't either, eh."

"Fine Mattie but we won't die I promise on my awesomeness." He squeezed my hand before letting go and awkwardly hugging his brother. "We haven't done this in a while, have we?"

"Nein." Ludwig muttered.

"We'll have to do it more when we get home." Gilbert laughed as Ludwig finally hugged him back the two embracing in a brotherly hug all tension gone before Gilbert stepped back breaking the link. "West hugged me now I know that this is a dream!" He broke the silence pulling back the a key in his hand, Ludwig must have taken it from around Arthur's neck and passed it while they were hugging.

"I guess everyone has made there minds up, eh?" I chuckled looking around the room one last time at all of my friends weather alive or dead, burning their hazy faces into my memory, I felt tears run down my face as my eyes became so cloudy I could no longer see.

"You ready Birdie?" Gilbert said, I guessed it was him who held my hand my hand tightly, our fingers laced together as if it was years we had been together not under a day.

"Of course we're going to escape and get help." I nodded determined as he kissed my lips for a drawn out kissed exchanging more than words ever could, why didn't I tell him my feelings sooner? "I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too Birdie." He kissed me once again but this was chaste and sweet, a good bye. "Come on Toni we are leaving it's been good knowing you, guessed your dad was right and all are pranks really have come back to us."

"Si let's try one more trick Gil to see if Francis is really on the winning side." The Spaniard said with more warmth then anything he said since Lovino's death, another hand linked with mine as we begun to walk out of the room away from safety, I could almost feel the smile coming off him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE: <span>****... Well that happened seems the wine tipped over Toni's unstable mind and Alfred was knocked out for arguing with Matthew. Also I lied Matthew was not fine there was in fact poison that had gone into his blood stream but he didn't want anyone to know, our Canadian baby had been dying since the end of Chapter 2 and when Kiku point out the possibility the beginning of Chapter 3. Gilbert is smitten and refuses to believe that they would die so goes with Matthew along with Antonio who is hoping to die while trying to do some good and the others stay behind. PruCan wins, not that there was much of a battle both the fans and me prefer maple awesomeness and also some RoChu as promised ;) How will Alfred act if he wakes up? Who will the beast strike next chapter? Will the trio make it to town for help? Will Feliciano and Arthur survive? Will Ludwig keep his promise to Antonio?**

**.**

**Romance and the start of action because the beast will make his return next chapter ~**

**.**

**Again THANK YOU everybody for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you!**


	6. Trick or Treat

**Antonio**

We were outside the house.

"It's cold eh?" Matthew shivered on the cold winter night it was lucky we had yet to change into our pyjamas. "Are we locking the door?"

"No, the point is we are giving everyone time and we want the beast to come after us." I shook my head narrowing my eyes down the gravelly path we would have to walk down first before we could split up and see who was to be hunted and killed first.

"Hey Mattie?" Gilbert spoke up but Matthew's head turned to me. "Um Mattie?"

"Yeah?" Matthew answered not understanding what was wrong still looking to me, I swapped a worried glance with Gilbert this was not good. "Why are you two so quite you don't need to whisper, eh?"

"Mi amigo how many fingers am I holding up?" My voice shook loudly as Matthew bit his lip.

"Three?" He guessed wincing in effort.

"None Matthew, I'm not holding up anything." I sighed looking over his head to Gilbert who took both of Matthew's shaking hands as we reached the bottom of the path all that ahead was a private fields owned by the Kirkland family.

"We should probably not split up yet huh Toni." Gilbert winked to me as he kissed the Canadian's hands before beginning to sprint in a way that was quickest to reach the main road back to the city not the road nearest to us which is where we may find a farming family.

"GWRRRRRRR!" The monster roared, turning my head back I saw it stood in the doorway blood splattered over its matted light brown fur and its tail though splintered remained offensively up in air ready to attack, its acid green eyes aimed at us.

"Gilbert I'm blind not death!" Matthew yelled to him running ahead of him repeatedly looking behind him despite not being able to see anything but black, it was more of a habit than anything. "Hurry up you are not dying on me for running slow!" He yelled to Gilbert as we ran into the forest together.

"Damn." I muttered almost tripping up on a rogue tree root which had been hidden under upswept leaves, we had to maze our way through trees and bushes in too much of a hurry to worry about stinging nettles and thorns that attacked our skin as we ran past desperately trying to out run the monster behind us.

"GWR!" It growled once more not ten foot behind us ready for us to trip and give it a chance to pounce not that it needed it, Matthew was starting to tire his body weak unlike me and Gilbert who were used to running painfully long distances from our old PE classes. The poison did not help.

"Gilbert!" I yelled ahead of me grabbing Matthew's other hand trying to help keep him ahead of the beast, it was then I realised no matter how depressed I felt about Lovino passing I didn't actually want to die, it seemed Matthew was of a similar thought as he pushed on blindly. "We need to do somethi-"

"Umph!" Gilbert tripped over a rotting tree log, my words got stuck in my throat. "Fuck! Toni take Matthew!"

"I'm not leaving!" I said helping Matthew up and telling him to run on ahead, his hearing was worse than before and quickly I decided to just push him ahead of us not able to waste the time as the beast was upon us. "Get up!"

"Nein just leave and use the time!" Gilbert snapped back.

"When faced with death, in the final moments no one wants to die Gil!" I yelled back as the monster bit down on the albino's leg. "GIL!"

"AH! SCHEIßE!" Gilbert screamed out as the beast shook his head tearing the leg off as if it was a game of tug of war. "TONI! HELP ME!" The beast pulled away with the lower part of Gilbert's right leg ripping into it with razor sharp teeth, no the front to were fangs not teeth it was as looking at a vampire. The remaining part of the leg was a mess, blood rushed out faster than Arthur's and some of the muscles had fallen off the bone onto a pile at the end. "Please Toni." Gilbert looked up to me desperately his eyes frightened. "I don't want to die, Luddy isn't even married yet, I want to be an awesome uncle to." Ah, my last request of Feliciano I forgot that Gilbert was Ludwig's older brother.

"I am going to try to get it to follow me, you try getting back to the house si?" I double checked still ready to move away if the beast was to spring on me yet it was still gnawing contently on the current human leg.

"J-Ja thank you Toni you are an awesome best friend." Gilbert nodded stuttering as he yelled out in pain again grabbing the end of his leg, his hand quickly covered in blood, veins and whatever else belonged in his leg. "I'm sorry about Lovino."

"Thanks." I nodded thinking back to my lovely Italian probably shouting down at me from heaven about being stupid. "Well see you around!" I shouted before picking up some of the more solid gunk falling off his leg and throwing at the monster which quickly grabbed the monsters attention, as I fled he followed leaving behind the albino in a deadly mess of his own.

"FUCKING HELL!" Gilbert's cries were the only reply as I rushed away dodging trees and hidden objects on the floor no longer held back by the others slower pace I flew through the forest as the beast sprinted behind me, it breath on my back fuelled the adrenaline and helped push my limits. My face was covered in small cuts or thorns from foliage I didn't know the names of and my hands were itching from sting nettles which were overgrown in the untended environment. Time was no bother to me and I silently thanked Coach Tucker in my head.

"GRW!" The beast roared and as my eyes glanced back horrified at the two feet distance between us, the beast paused mid-roar and turned tail back into the forest.

"Wait." I began to cautiously look up, there was a street lamp above me shinning down on the area in the dark night, a car whizzed past. I was on a road! I made it onto a road! It was going to be okay! I would get help, Feliciano would live and Gilbert, they could help Gil!

"AH! GILBE-" A voice cried out though was cut off so swiftly I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, how I hopped it was my imagination my mind begged silently turning around towards where I thought to have heard the call. I had been so distracted of helping Gilbert and running from the beast that I had forgotten about Matthew. My moment of happiness was crushed.

"N-No." I muttered stepping back not hearing the horn, my eyes meeting that of the terrified driver who braked too late. Pain seared throughout my body everything complaining of injury. My eyes fell into the darkness as the driver got out the car panicking. In the darkness I was not alone however an Italian waited standing arms crossed huffing as he hit me, yelling about my incompetence, then without waiting another second we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kiku<span>**

"We just let them walk out of here; two of them were my best friends." Francis muttered hugging his legs he picking up the bottle taking a gulp only to find air, all the liquid gone. "They are going to die!" He tightened the grip on the bottle his mood changing from upset to angry as he then threw it at a wall, glass shattering to the floor. "Mes amis sommes morts! (My friends are dead!)"

"It was there choice Francis. If we stopped them then they would have done so anyway but without are knowledge and taking all the keys." I said shivering as he heard the howl by the front door, Yao quickly ran to the basement door putting in several keys before finding one and locking it. "Then we would be dead."

"We should lock them all before it comes back aru." Yao said splitting the keys between him and Ivan who went round locking the others which lead to the hallway and a cupboard with the door to the basement and out to the garden already locked. "Done we are safe aru." Another howl ripped through air, though much further away and muffled.

"Now what?" Ivan asked after they finished and put all the remaining keys back on the long metal loop where Arthur had kept them all, one was permanently missing now however with Gilbert, Matthew and Antonio. "Where should we keep them?"

"Somewhere that beast wouldn't guess since he destroyed all our communications he would probably want to rid of these too." Ludwig spoke up surprisingly as he stood with a knife in hand next to the row of four unconscious people; Alfred had been moved after being tripped over once or twice. "My brother said these were some smart bastards."

"Da, nothing else seemed ruined but the phones and computer." Ivan nodded his expression darkening at these thoughts.

"Probably because they were just lying around." I said thinking to myself, the keys were still in our possession because they had been hid on person where the monster could not find and where not mentioned, just the thought of it understanding the human tongue made me shiver.

"Someone keeps the keys on them then, da?" Ivan said as the five of us looked to each other wondering just who that person was to be, it would have to be someone who is trusted not to run off if something happens, who wouldn't be killed, someone who would not lose them by accident; it was a responsibility nobody wanted.

"It should be someone who has to stay in the room with the injured not leave; if they were to leave and get killed then we could all die aru." Yao pointed out the obvious which earned a sigh off Francis and Ivan's shoulders seemed to relax in relief.

"Not me, Ivan or Alfred then." Francis pointed out miserably staggering as he tried to stand up, his hands relying on the wall to keep him upright. "I know we'll have to leave at one point or another for something and probably end up dead like everybody else."

"Vho gave Francis the wine?" Ludwig sighed moving to help the Frenchman who threw himself at the German earning another annoyed sigh. "Seriously after all this time you only vorsen as a drunk and you take the piss of Arthur?"

"Um maybe we should keep the keys on Arthur aru." Yao interrupted Ludwig hurriedly earning a few raised eyebrows at his frantic reaction. "He will always be in the room and that way anyone can get them at any time and they cannot be lost aru."

"Hm." The German hummed eyes narrowed as he put the Frenchman down on the floor next to Alfred, he had a good guess who had given the wine out and hoped that Francis was the only one affected as did I, my conscious still weighed heavy after not paying more attention to Matthew I should have had him lie down with the others and rest, get Yao to take a look. "Get some sleep."

"Quoi?" Francis muttered moving over to Alfred grabbing the American's stomach as a pillow lying down already not caring to check if the American minded, seeing as Alfred was uninjured nobody moved to intervene. The Frenchman probably did not even realise what he was doing since he proceed to whack Alfred trying to 'soften the lumpy pillow.'

"Sleep Francis." Ludwig repeated as Francis yawned reminding us of our own sleep deprived minds.

"Oh oui, oui." Francis mumbled eyes already closed as he drifted away into dreamland leaving the room to only four individuals, Yao while everyone else was busy put the keys back round Arthur's neck hoping that the conversation of the alcohol did not come up again as he took a sweet out of the bowl Ivan brought back. He seemed content before he spat it out screaming.

"It's an eyeball aru! Oh god aru!" Yao yelled backing away into Ivan who held him as we all went to inspect the sweet and it's friends.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>** I have now corrected the French thanks to ItsMyIceCream428 who is A.W.E.S.O.M.E so for anybody who speaks French you not longer have to cringe at my idiotic mistake ~ Well Spamano happened who saw that? Blind/death Mattie Vs Monster... I guess that leaves Gilbert as the last of the trio possibly alive. ~ **

**.**

**So once more THANK YOU ****for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you!**


	7. A Leap Of Faith

**Ludwig**

We inched closer to see the 'eyeball.'

"WHY IS THERE AN EYEBALL ARU?" Yao freaked out gripping onto Ivan as if he was some sort of human meat shield. "IVAN YOU GOT THEM ARU!"

"Um." I had been mistaken he wasn't holding onto Ivan, he was strangling Ivan. "You know that doesn't hurt da?"

"SHUT UP I JUST PUT AN EYEBALL IN MY MOUTH BECAUSE OF YOU ARU!" Yao begun yellowing about him not caring enough, and how as a boyfriend he should not fed him or anybody eyeballs.

"Is this the bowl?" Kiku asked picking up another sweet from the wooden handmade bowl on the kitchen counter top analysing the wrapper before opening it.

"It's a- " I was lost for words.

"Pumpkin." Kiku finished for me twirling the orange ball in his hand. "They were out of date Halloween sweets probably a trick they would play on each other since none of Arthur's siblings get on particularly well."

"You are kidding." I sighed deciding to sit back next to Feliciano, smoothing his silky auburn hair trying to calm him as he winced and twisted despite not being conscious. Ivan and Yao sulked at opposite ends of the room while Kiku throw out the sweets and re-wrapped the two boys bandages biting his lip. Time was running out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alfred<span>**

"Uh my head." My hand swept the sleep from my eyes, a pounding pain bouncing around my head as if something was stuck in there. "Matthew?" I sat up quickly looking around; somebody fell off me with a groan.

"They left already." Ludwig answered able to hear my mumbles. "Gilbert and Antonio vent with them so far ve haven't heard anything, oh and Francis is drunk so ignore him for a while."

"N-not drunk." Francis slurred eyes only half open.

"Matthew's left?" I was in too much of a shock to process anything else. "Oh god, I am the worst brother in the world!" My eyes drifted to a knife lying on the floor bloody from having been stabbed repeatedly into the monster earlier on.

"That is not a good idea mon ami." Francis frowned, belly flopping and pushing out his arm to send the knife sliding to the other side of the room.

"What are you a whale!" I snapped at the Frenchman who just stood up wobbling, pushing back his wavy hair, still in perfect condition.

"Arthur will not be pleased." Francis just sighed staggering to the tap pouring himself a glass of water, downing it quickly before repeating the action twice more. "W-Where did the sweets go?" Francis earned several dodgy looks not that he cared flicking them off with his hand stumbling to the fridge.

"Arthur is dead Francis, and now Matthew is too." I mumbled still looking at the blade, eyes teary and focused on the floor, what would my parents say now if they were here?

"Ow thee of little faith grab yourself the two guns from underneath the sink and pass one to me, oui?" Francis ordered with a flick of his hand as he took a slice left over pizza from the fridge taking a bit, scoffing it down then grabbing some chicken. "Damn why did no one sort out food earlier!" Francis muttered licking his lips contently.

"A-Artie has guns in his kitchen?" I felt ready to faint after everything this was the last straw, wait Ivan knocking me out didn't count right?

"Birthdays gift to his parents from mine, reusing the pistols you gave them, because unlike in America you actually need a licence and my parents defiantly do not have one." Francis huffed rolling his eyes almost tripping his own two feet as he shut the kitchen door. "You really going to question how my family give out gifts now?"

"Uh… Right dude… Under the sink.." I moved in an almost zombie like motion grabbing both pistols with little difficulty checking they only possessed one round each with no spares in the cabinet, I passed one to Francis glancing over to Arthur sparingly. Was it creepy to kiss someone unconscious?

"Ivan stay on guard we are going to find Arthur's sewing kit." Francis told the Russian both Asians looked to us brightening in mood though Yao's quickly fell, I never thought that his sewing kit would come in use but he would defiantly would have one kept here he showed me it last time I slept round.

"You could have mentioned it before aru." Yao bit as Francis shrugged. "Fine but remember if you are attacked we can't send no help aru." The Chinese man turned his back to us. Did I miss something? I feel like I missed something as Ivan watched him from the over side of the hall sighing.

"The door is unlocked vhen you need to enter again knock, ve cannot let you have the keys on you in case, vell you know." Ludwig scratched his neck awkwardly by the door having opened it while I grabbed the guns.

"In case we die and you are stuck to face the monster, oui, oui I know come on Alfred you are falling behind mon ami." Francis rolled his eyes, boy was the Frenchman out of it; at least he wouldn't scream like a little girl now or run away.

"Be quick about we know the beast left at one point and would hear anyway so do not bother to walk around an try being quiet just run there and back perhaps then we can honour Gilbert's, Toni's and Matthew's sacrifices by helping save those still alive." Kiku said solemnly even Ludwig was surprised by how much the reserved man spoke.

"Either way stop gawking and move!" Ludwig coughed trying to rid his memory of all the terrible situations which could have played out once his brother left; actually reaching the city did not feature.

"Yes sir!" I saluted with a sloppy smile at Arthur realising exactly where it was. "Come on Francis to the bedroom!"

"Oh it's only in his bedroom, oui not far at all." Francis muttered to himself sarcastically. "I didn't know you were so keen to get into Arthur's bed Alfred." My checks famed but I ignored his words as the door was locked behind us with a click marking are transition into enemy territory.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Francis<span>**

My head span as Alfred sprinted off ahead of me not wanting any distance I was hot on his heels through the hallway and up the stairs taking the first room to the left which was Arthur's bedroom. It was then I was glad for both of us knowing the layout of the house roughly, not wasting time getting lost or going the wrong the way splitting up. I had a lot to be thankful for today if it wasn't heavy outweighed by what actually happened. All that red… I shivered at the thought.

"Hey Francis dude stop being drunk and help me search!" Alfred broke me from my thoughts with his loud obnoxious mouth, how could he ever be the brother of Matthew, ow Matthew the boy who had broken my heart. It felt so long ago now even though it had barely been anytime, time was really screwed up in this twisted exposure of real life.

"I'm not drunk." I repeated not that he believed me or even seemed to acknowledge my words. "Where are the sourcil's girly needles when you need them?" I started to help the American tipping his bedroom upside down; I hope they won't us to clean up after because it was going to be painful for anyone.

"Come on Arthur it has to be here somewhere." Alfred pulled at his hair taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes sighing clearly stressed out, he then proceeded to push the papers off the desk it didn't help the cluttered floor but perhaps it improved his mood as I ripped open draws trying to actually search for the equipment. "Got it!" I turned around as he held it up in the air as Simba was held up by Rafiki in the Lion King. How did that even work? He was just like his countries horror movies unrealistic and impossible.

"Oh peu importe, let's-"

"GWRL!" The sound was moving up the stairs and fast, they really didn't stand a chance, Alfred was right. "GWRLLLLLLLL!" It voice shook the building my feet felt like two vibrating sticks and it was not just the wine as Alfred balanced using the bed while my hands were placed firmly on the mint green walls.

"The window!" Alfred used his elbow to smash the glass making sure the whole was big enough to fit both of us as the glass shattered cascading both inside and outside the house. Kiku was right about the whole noise nonsense even with a gun in hand I felt as if we had no chance, the bottom of my stomach gnawing at me to flee without exploring the whole of the second or even third floor for a phone or any other device.

"But we are on the second floor!" I yelled at him however it was already too late with him leaping from the window without a second thought of what lay outside.

"GRWL!" Those hypnotising acid green eyes sucked me in though not before the corner of me eyes caught sight of a smirk on its face, the mouth covered in blood and fang's poking out with something squidgy still stuck onto it. What happened next would be something that Arthur would call my 'inner French nature' kicked into provision.

"Merde!" I flung myself from the window screaming fleeing for my life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>** Happy New Years Eve/Day depending on where in the world you live ~ Francis is going through hell with Alfred at the moment and have internal injuries which Yao was just like 'bitch no' because well he is winging everything with Feliciano and Arthur even with Kiku helping him everyone had their limits for Yao it's internal for Kiku is diagnosing and having time (Matthew...) so will Alfred and Francis die because of this weakness? Hm I wonder! 3 P.O.V's this chapter quite surprised I guess it because we are cutting down on characters and a lot was happening though with Luddy he just wants Feliciano to wake up and is starting to get annoyed with everybody ~**

**.**

**So once more THANK YOU ****for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you! To ItsMyIceCream428 the end is planned out it is just getting too it because trust me the original is like a whole different story compared to this one the whole story is based on the journey also thank you and I have changed the previous chapter :D**


	8. Rebound

**Francis**

I flailed for a few moments before falling on a flattened bush breaking at least one leg, both arms and probably a few ribs broken. "Oh Jésus! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tears blurred my vision but still knowing that the monster would swiftly follow I pushed forwards getting up, it's musty breath raised the hairs on my neck at this distance and images of my friends faces in the same position popped into my head.

"Quick!" Ivan grabbed a hold of my arm yanking me in ignoring my cries of searing pain at his rough handling unable to hold back my body collapsed in front of the closed door which Kiku was trying to lock hastily while Ludwig with help from Ivan kept the door closed against the beasts which was attempting of bursting through the solid oak. "дерьмо́! Помогите! (Shit! Help!)"

"These two are down, Kiku hurry aru!" Yao shouted running into my view picking me up, surprisingly strong for his more petite look and moving me where he had moved Alfred who was in a similar broken position. "We have everything to stitch everybody up just lock the door aru!" My hand unclenched and the gun fell lose onto the floor, I forgot that I had still been carrying that around not that anybody including myself cared at this time.

"F-Francis?" Alfred coughed up blood as my head turned to look at him, by the looks of it the bush helped little. "W-we have the g-guns?"

"O-oui." I coughed myself, urgh this was really not good.

"Shut it the both of you aru!" Yao scowled down at us. "You're now as badly injured as Feliciano and Arthur not to mention I think some of the damage is internal which I can do nothing for and know nothing about how to treat aru! Stop coughing up blood dammit aru!"

"You think we want to?" Alfred chocked on his words quite literally though weather on blood or laughter I'm not sure.

"The doors locked." Kiku announced to Ludwig and Ivan's relief, the monster only charged once more before giving up and moving elsewhere into the night, perhaps it would leave us altogether. I was allowed to wish, no? "Arthur-kun or Feliciano-kun?" Kiku moved round to Yao and dug into the carrier which held the essential supplies.

"You are better at sewing, start on Feliciano and I'll start on Arthur aru." Yao told him, the pair moving away from us in a mind-set of their own. "Even if it scars it should at least help to keep them alive which is our first priority aru."

"Artie will be okay." Alfred grinned as if he had been told he won the lottery, my eyes were trying to avoid the plasma spraying out of his mouth.

"You should just kiss him." I told him openly wheezing from the effort of talking.

"Why?" Alfred muttered looking away checks crimson.

"Because otherwise I will." My words made Alfred's head swivel, his eyes narrowed and a dark aura similar to Ivan's made me shudder. "But if as you said you don't care then it would not matter to you, oui?"

"First my brother then Arthur." Alfred spat, blood flew onto my face.

"That is what rebound means Alfred it's not like I would actually care if he gets hurt maybe a quick one night stand or something, oui?" I did not try to wipe away the blood and kept speaking as if I hadn't noticed his darkening mood; Arthur would owe me for this.

"BASTARD!" Alfred screamed looking as if he was about to attack me not that either of us could actually move, of course he wasn't to know I was lying through my teeth but without interference he would never pluck up the courage and apparently we were dying so I decided to play cupid one last time.

"Ivan shut them up aru!" Yao spoke through gritted teeth trying to be accurate with his actions despite his shaking hands. "I cannot concentrate aru!"

"Do I have to?" Ivan frowned looking to us as Alfred was trying to move his hands to strangle my throat; I just smiled at the Russian.

"Shut them up, keep them still and I'll kiss you again forgetting about the sweets aru." Yao sighed in resignation. What ever happened to the sweets? Not that I was complaining the chicken and pizza was probably a whole lot better but still curiosity nipped at me.

"Da, sounds good." Ivan smiled the frown gone as he sat down in behind us. "Listen to Yao or I'll snap your necks." Ivan giggled to himself watching Yao going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ivan<span>**

"I think we should agree to never leave the city at night again." I spoke up fed up of the silence as Yao moved to help Kiku having finished Arthur stitches, reapplied some more alcohol on his wounds and bandaged his leg with kitchen roll.

"Agreed and no more horror movie nights." Ludwig nodded in agreement of my proposal holding Feliciano's hand.

"At least they were mellow compared to what Yao was about to put on." Kiku pointed out using his arm to wipe his sweaty forehead which had appeared out of pressure. "Ivan-san's movie would have most of us run to the bathroom."

"It could have been worse but Ludwig is right tonight has forever put me off horror movies or any type of A&E type of TV shows aru." Yao huffed in agreement; Ludwig kissed Feliciano's hand as he began whispering to the Italian probably showering him in love that Feliciano would never even hear.

"We are dying, we have no sense of time and we will never find out if they even managed to reach someone." Francis coughed leaning on his elbow trying to sit up uncomfortable lying on the floor. "This is insane!"

"Arthur has a watch." Alfred was already leaning against the counter upright glowering at the Frenchman. "Not that I see how that helps."

"It's 4:18." I walked over to Arthur pulling up his sleeve and trying to work out the time under the flickering kitchen light. "Your grandfather works nights?" I questioned Ludwig vaguely remembering someone mentioning it at some point.

"He vill be home by five past five vhich is when he vakes me." Ludwig told me a small grin on his face at the prospect. "He'll notice if somebody hasn't already."

"Less than an hour to be sure aru." Yao muttered under his breath moving to get the alcohol and bandages to wrap Feliciano's stomach while Kiku worked on stitching other gashes on his body. "They also will still have to work out where we are aru."

"Yao!" Kiku looked over to his cousin warningly. "Let's just focus."

"Fine but it is the truth aru." Yao muttered until they both fell into silence.

"Was anybody honest enough and actually tell their parents we were going?" I asked my eyes skimming around the room to meet silence and a lot of eye avoiding, heads down in shame.

"Matthew might have." Alfred coughed breaking the silence.

"Feliciano also might have." Ludwig shrugged with a sigh. "His grandpa would not have minded unlike mine he supported parties and uh drinking." The German rubbed his neck as if there was something else but decided to keep it to himself.

"Me, Gilbert and Antonio all live together." Francis wheezed wincing.

"My farther is similar to Ludwig's grandfather and Natalya would realise." I admitted never once having thought that useful. "If he found out where I was he'd probably ring the police in hope I'd get in trouble."

"We have a chance then!" Alfred shot his hand up in the air as a victory not noticing the blood dripping down the side of his mouth both him and Francis looked like some type of twisted vampires.

"They should both be stable now hopefully aru." Yao sighed as Kiku finished Feliciano's stitching and the Chinese man passed him disinfectant and kitchen roll. Alfred dragged his body next to Arthur and began playing with his dirty blonde hair which from Francis' hopeful expression was private and bitter-sweet.

"What do we do know?" I questioned. It was almost boring how there was nothing to do but wait until someone noticed and sent help in some form.

"We stay here." Ludwig answered sharply. "It may not be action packed but until Feliciano and Arthur are awake we have no choice and only more of us would get injured."

"Arthur and Feliciano are not going to wake up aru." Yao rubbed his forehead moving to sit down, I joined him not caring about looking after Alfred and Francis who were no longer going to kill each other for the moment.

"They need a blood transfusion." Kiku explained to a horrified Ludwig and Alfred. "We can eat however." The Japanese man tried to rid of the looks as Yao peaked my check with a small kiss before falling asleep leaning against my arm, completely worn out.

"Kiku you can take care of the food, me and Ivan will guard." Ludwig nodded snapping out of his mind moving over to Alfred who handed over the pistol with no argument wanting to just stay by Arthur's side.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>** So I double checked how many chapters are left and well not many it seems O.O Will Francis get his wish of the beast having left? Will they be able to last just under an hour for Ludwig's grandfather to return? Will his Grandpa just pass off Ludwig's disappearance as a party and not care? Wait, what would Ludwig's grandfather even work as? Hm...**

**.**

**So THANK YOU ****for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you and Happy new years everybody~**


	9. Last Stand

**Alfred**

Kiku was almost finished with dinner having served up on plates and daylight was beginning to seep through the closed kitchen curtains when a growl emerged from the darkness. The monster lurked on the other side of the door leading to the hallway.

"Que est ici! Ce est ici! Oh seigneur me aider! Je ne veux pas mourir! (It's here! It's here! Oh lord help me! I don't want to die!)" Francis curled up into a ball whimpering loudly to himself waking up anybody who had managed to full asleep.

"Fuck!" Ivan moved as Yao rubbed his eyes sleepily for a knife when he noticed a gun on the floor and reached for that instead before spinning to the door, weapon raised and finger on the trigger. "Kitty get behind me!"

"What have I said about calling me that aru!" Yao yelled; his fist clench as he started his routine strop as he woke up, he was defiantly not a morning person. "Why did I even have to wake up aru?"

"YAO GET BEHIND ME!" Ivan's voice sent terror into Yao, his eyes widened and he did as he told while Ludwig moved to stand next to the Russian his pistol also aimed at the door.

"GWRRRR!" The beats roared and the door was barged into, the entire frame around it creaked from the pressure. "GWRRR!" Kiku dropped a plate the smashing sound on the floor made me jolt, he like Yao grabbed a knife and decided to stand in front of Feliciano and Arthur.

"F-Francis." I moved from Arthur to the Frenchman but he refused to answer curled up in a bowl muttering to himself. "Francis!" He still refused to even acknowledge me. "Dammit if I wasn't a her-hero." I stopped speaking blood coming up my throat and covering the both of us, the door splintered somewhat from the weight of the monster rushing the thin oak.

"Alfred-kun." Kiku shouted as I made my mind starting to drag the both of us back to the four next to the first sink near the kitchen door however half way through the door behind us splintered and the best ran straight through into Ludwig.

"Ah!" Ludwig hit the wall behind him and crashed to the floor, gun falling from his limp hands as he fell only what I prayed to be unconscious from the hit.

_BANG! BANG!_

Ivan shoot at the beast which turned its attention from the German to him.

"Alfred grab the gun aru!" Yao yelled from his position knife waving in the air, Kiku had to duck and move out the way so not to get hit.

"But Francis!" I said looking to the French boy who was in shook shaking in a ball like a scared baby kitten.

"Just get the gun aru!" Yao yelled clipping the side of Kiku's ear with the knife.

"Ah." Kiku bit his lip as we both turned to look at the short black haired man holding his ear, blood trickling through his fingers.

"Shit, sorry Kiku aru." Yao put the knife down on the counter trying to help his cousin.

_BANG! BANG BANG!_

"Die!" Ivan growled as we turned our attention back to the fight as the beast inched closer to the Russian, the bullets seeming to do no damage or wait, his hands shook and the bullets kept missing.

"Crap!" I decided to listen to Yao and started to drag myself to Ludwig and the gun close by as Ivan was cursing and failing to hit the beast.

"Alfred hurry aru!" Yao shouted as the Russian begun shaking in his boots which was unseen by Ivan it was as if he was afraid, we were all afraid.

"Wait wha-" Ivan shouted, I turned my head to see him bring the gun up to head height and turn it onto himself.

"Ivan!" Yao screamed.

"Yao it isn't me!" Ivan wide eyed looked to Yao desperately. "Я люблю тебя! I love yo-"

_BANG!_

The pistol fell to the ground first, then his body; nobody dared to move transfixed as he let out his final gasp, his amethyst eyes still on Yao with a small smile.

"IVAN!" Yao fell to his knees, tears running down his face the first one to break the silence. "IVAN!"

"GRWWW!" The beast turned on Yao uncaring of the fallen boy in front of him, he no longer cared for food he wanted death, all of us dead! I shivered as it walked towards them, ignoring Francis which came a relief he must have thought him already dead.

"Alfred-kun!" Kiku shouted I blinked wondering what he wanted me to do before realising. The gun! I twisted back round grabbing at the floor in front of me pushing me forwards towards the German who would have only been five steps away if I could walk but both my legs were with agonising pain as broken. Yao's screams could be heard as he cried with new determination not wanting to see another person die I defied my broken legs and stood up unsure.

"You look worse than me drunk." I imagined Arthur snapping rolling his eyes, great now I was delusional as well. I took a tentative step then another unfortunately my legs did not hold longer and sent me crashing to floor face first with a new more devastating pain.

"Alfred-kun!" Kiku yelled again as he threw his knife at the monster not far, it seemed to be walking slowly towards them taking his time as if it wanted to enjoy their fear and play with their emotion before killing them.

"I hope Matthew made it." I muttered looking back to Ludwig, who was still too far. Fuck! Fuck! He was too far then my eyes noticed, when the gun fell from Ludwig's hands it fell forwards, towards me! It was only just out of my reach! My finger stretched and I managed to inch closer able to feel the end of the heavy solid metal. Rearranging my hand I managed to grab the bottom and pull it forwards.

"Alfred-kun!" Kiku screeched it was literally in front of them baring its fangs; Kiku grabbed the knife Yao put down and stabbed it in its shoulder, twisting the blade.

"GWR!" It snapped shaking its shoulder realising it was useless he turned instead on Kiku swiping his arm. Kiku moved back yet was still hit as I turned the gun at the beast closed my eyes and shot.

_BANG!_

_BANG BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I opened my eyes cautiously to see where I hit hoping it avoided everybody around. Dammit why did I close my eyes? Actually looking the monster was looking at me, with one acid green eye the other was now silver from the bullet, blood dripping downwards. It hit!

"D-Don't stop aru!" Yao voice wobbled as he shouted.

"Yeah r-right!" I answered as the beast walked towards me the gun fumbled through my now sweaty hands, accidently falling the floor. "Shit! Shit!" I coughed up blood as my hands went to pick it up and again tried to aim it not that I needed to with the beast in front of me.

"Alfred-kun?" Kiku questioned as I pulled the trigger then again; my stomach fell with realisation at why nothing was coming out.

"Oh fuck!" I was out of bullets, the monster slowed a smirk on its blood stained mouth as if making the same conclusion as me. "FRANCIS GET THE IVAN'S GUN! FRANCIS!" I screamed now petrified as Kiku and Yao worked out why.

"Francis aru!" Yao snapped but the French boy was in a world of his own completely lost to reality like earlier except now I was going to die because of it. Images flashed before my eyes of my life; my parents waving me off to my first day of school, Matthew winning the ice hockey championship at school a couple of years ago, me becoming the captain after half a year of being striker-centre forwards in 'football.' All were great memories but one more popped up, the first time I met Arthur. He had just been pushed down the stairs by some younger years and fell into me the two of us falling to the bottom together in a mess on the floor. Realising who I was the young years run away laughing but that was all in the background all I saw was the emerald orbs on top of me and the dirty blonde hair in a permanently cute messy style even his huge eyebrows suited him._ "Are you an angel?"_ I asked with a sloppy grin, the boy huffed hitting me before getting off and walking to class as if the accident had never occurred of course being the hero I was I didn't let that happen. He was my first and last crush.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>** Ivan? Ludwig? Alfred? Ah I am so evil and now the beast is inside the kitchen... Francis at the moment is in deep state of shook so he really will not be helpful to anybody sorry Alfred. Yao is distressed because well wouldn't you? Kiku is trying to keep everyone alive though he has been injured twice, one injury came from his own cousin! (Family love :P)**

**.**

**Sorry for not updating because I had this ready but I was asked last minute to a sleepover and well you cannot add chapters on your phone :/ Anyway**** THANK YOU ****for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you ~**


	10. Aftermath

**Alfred**

_BANG! BANG!_

"GWR!" A roar broke my thoughts, my head shaking off the light refusing to admit defeat while still alive. The beast raised up on two legs twisting towards the shot, another yell was raised as it charged towards the kitchen door.

"F-Franics?" I chocked, squinting my eyes trying to see without my glasses which had long fallen off, as the kitchen light flickered off for the final time.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BANG!_

"GWRLL!" The beast cried out in pain whoever was behind the gun a much better shot than me or Ivan as they hit bull's eye repeatedly, after one last whimper the beast collapsed to the floor allowing me a better view of our saviour.

"Your late aru." Yao muttered under his breathe through his tears as they entered the kitchen door in shock looking around at the pathetic make-shift shelter we had running in the kitchen. "They have already died; too many have already died aru." The boy shook as he managed to stand and stumble his way until reaching Ivan and falling beside him in tears once more. "I couldn't even save him; it is unfair how everyone else had a chance aru."

"Excuse him he is in mourning." Kiku nodded at the police before moving over to his cousin forgetting about his own injuries trying to comfort him, Yao sobbed into Kiku his nails digging into Kiku's skin from the boy's wincing. The police begun chattering away with oversized radios and some left for the forest in search of those who already left, however that would have to wait I could hear the noise of the sirens in the distance and I felt very, very sleepy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kiku<span>**

Everybody was taken away to hospital, Francis had not answered as his shock and weakened body state left him to faint which Alfred soon joined him in after the police entered. I sat with Yao we were the only ones still conscious and Yao managed to get through unhurt or at least physically, his mental health was a whole different conversation. Yao was discharged to his parents as soon as they arrived at the hospital with a clean bill of health, while I two days later followed however as soon as I went to leave hospital with my family I got called in for questioning by the police.

"What happened?" A woman asked bringing down her fist on the metal table not that it shook my unemotional façade. "That animal what was it?"

"A monster." I answered honestly, the machine they linked me to said as much which made her frown obviously not liking the answer. "It was part scorpion and part rabid dog."

"You expect us to believe that Kiku? This is the real world and the file says you are fifteen so stop pretending." The woman with dyed scarlet hair frowned as the man behind her smirked at her irritated reaction unhappy at the takeover.

"In that house the real world did not exist, that is what killed two of my friends." I answered pushing my conclusion on her wanting to go visit Yao who had locked himself away in his room if my second cousin was to be believed. When did this end?

"Five died before we arrived actually." The man with long blonde hair which was braided on the side spoke up; he was Ludwig's grandfather Germaine the local head of police. "Ivan Braginsky from what seems like suicide though Yao Wang stated that he was not in control?" I nodded in agreement shivering at the memory. "Lovino Vargas bleed to death from his wounds, he appeared to have been eaten?" I nodded again. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo was killed on impact after being run over it is unknown whether he sustained injuries beforehand."

"A-Antonio-san?" I stuttered surprised so he had not been killed by the beast but a car when having reached the motorway, it seemed cruel after everything. "He had not been physically injured as far as I know though he may have drank some alcohol and seemed depressed over his boyfriend, Lovino's, death but that is all I know of."

"Hm." The female officer scowled unhappy taking down notes, "how about Matthew Williams he was found in a mangled mess, mostly eaten." She asked as I turned around feeling ill not just from the mental image of sprawled limbs and intestines hanging out his body but how it was my fault.

"Matthew-san was poisoned by being stung by the beasts tail unfortunately when I was checking him over he blamed his lack of sight on his missing glasses and Yao needed urgent help with Lovino-san and Arthur-kun so I told him to sit with Antonio-san and keep still but otherwise focused on the others." My head was down and played with my fingers in my lap. "I didn't even know until he told Gilbert-san when we were voting on leaving and by then it was too late I could see it in his eyes, he was blind. I should have took more time in examining him, I should have-"

"Stop, it is alright." Germaine put a hand on my shoulder making me jump looking up at the man who looked so much like Ludwig surprised. "It was not your fault, do not blame yourself you hear me."

"Hai (yes) sir." I mutter still avoiding his gaze as the woman scribbled down notes frantically.

"Yao did not mention this." She muttered her eyes flickering up to me in question as if him not mentioning this was a crime and he was to be blamed, it was the first time that someone had seemed to rub me the wrong way so quickly.

"He didn't know." I shifted guilty not wanting my cousin to be blamed for what was already my fault. "I guess only myself and Gilbert-san knew since Matthew-san made me promise to not tell anyone especially his brother in case he over reacted when he was apparently 'alright.' "

"Enough of Matthew William's, next to Gilbert Beilshmidt who… Who…" Germaine could not finish his sentence his hand moved to his mouth and eyes glistened with tears, it was not good news whatever had happened. My sympathy was with him as I could not imagine what it was like to lose a grandchild or even family since Yao had made it out alive which I was very much thankful for.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt was found with his leg ripped off and chewed, he was found bleed to death and what seemed to be crawling back towards the house." The woman took over not seeming to care about Germaine's loss in the slightest. "You said he was informed of Matthew?"

"Hai, he and Matthew-san became a couple at some point during the night and when Antonio-san and Matthew-san went to leave he went with them intending on protecting Matthew-san and wanting to help his brother by getting Feliciano-kun help. Gilbert-san and Antonio-san were best friends." I told them with a shrug not knowing much more, the only ones who knew what happened had died, it was a sobering thought. "None of them deserved to die."

"Francis Bonnefoy also died later at the hospital due to complications and the extent of his internal injuries." The woman continued without a thought towards the others as I nodded not surprised; we had thought he had been ignoring Alfred in shock but it turned out at some point he had fallen unconscious and probably ended up chocking on his own blood. I continued nodding not knowing what more to say, Yao must have been beating himself over his death considering he had complained about not knowing how to deal with them; we were over our heads with Feliciano and Arthur.

"Ludwig Beilshmidt is awake on a happier note though has refused to leave Feliciano's hospital room and does not know of Gilbert." Germaine spoke up looking to me his blue eyes downhearted and I was sure that he was simultaneously asking me to later visit the boy.

"Feliciano-kun does not know of Lovino-san's death either, both are decisions that are made to try delay the pain when they are more able and ready to deal with the grief." I acknowledged trying to reassure the German not that my words would mean much. "After we finish this I am planning to visit Yao and his family before leaving back to the hospital for Ludwig-kun and Feliciano-kun."

"Danke." Germaine replied with a weak smile, the red haired women only coughed trying to bring the conversation back in line with her agenda.

"Alfred F Jones is in critical condition at the moment along with Feliciano Vargas; the doctors are unsure whether either of them will make it or take a drastic downturn." The woman carried on as if these were not human lives but numbers which made my stomach flip and my patience snap.

"You are very optimistic." I said sarcastically as I could imagining Arthur-kun replying to her instead of me or perhaps Lovino-san either way after everything she had pushed my limits and I was ready to burst.

"Finally Arthur Kirkland who is still unconscious like Alfred F Jones and Feliciano Vargas though is now recovering from an operation yesterday which amputated the bottom half of his left leg which doctors ruled too damaged to heal." I nodded expecting this news he was lucky it was only part of his leg. "His parents have returned from Australia and are kept detained on charges of keeping an unlicensed tiger on the property." I almost chocked as she spoke unbelieving of what she had just said.

"A tiger?" I questioned frowning, furious at this lie. "You are going to cover this up as a tiger attack?"

"I have no idea what y-"

"Look lady." My eyes narrowed blood boiling, it was the first time in years since I got so wound up, my feet stood up and chair scrapped as it moved backwards. "If you think you can cover this us you are dead wrong!" My eyes narrowed. "I already have a friend on standby that has both pictures and videos of this monster with a word from me he will put it up on the internet for the whole world to judge!"

"Are you threatening me?" She arched her eyebrow smirking. "Because nobody will believe that it is real, Photoshop will be blamed and this will blow over like sun in England." I took out my phone and texted Im Yong Soo before playing with some settings and placing the phone back on the table.

"Blamed on Photoshop? So I am right that you are trying to cover up what happened at the country house two nights ago with the mutated monster!" I pretended to be surprised, Germaine stayed quiet in the background. "That is really unfair to put innocent people in prison over a leaked experiment of some sort and by denying the truth you are disrespect all those children who died! My friend's died some in front of my eyes!" My hand slammed down on the table as hers had earlier, a sharp sound echoing as the woman failed to compose herself she was not a local officer and probably worked with secrete service.

"How dare you speak like that to me you rug rat!" She ended up screeching as I smirked only making her madder. "Who cares about your stupid friend's all they did was injure the thing and made my boss pissed off at the fact that we cannot have a clean dissection!" The woman pulled at her hair stressed. "You have no idea of the problem's caused by that monster's escape the damn mutant!"

"Are you saying you rather us, _children_, die?" I asked emphasising the word children.

"The world would never notice your unimportant deaths and anyway most of you are immigrants only one of you was actually English or even British." She huffed rolling her eyes but she was not finished, "this is more important than a few children's lives."

"I think we are finished here Agent Diputs and if MI6 want to question him further then they must arrange another meeting with another lead investigator because as the head of police here I find your treatment unacceptable." Germaine stepped in looking to me, before winking and nodding to the phone.

"Hmph none of you know your place." She stood up and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her. I stopped the voice recording and saved it before sending it off to Im who was so put it up on the internet and social networking sites swiftly along with the other evidence and hidden well enough to not be taken down straight away.

_Got it! You should stand up for yourself more, standing up for yourself originated in me da-ze! _

Im replied almost immediately not bothering to reply I pocketed my phone leaving the rest up to my second cousin who knew what to do better than I could ever try.

"Couldn't you get in trouble for this?" I asked calming down drinking the water which had been placed in front of me at the start, my impassive concealment back in place.

"Don't you normally stray from arguments and talking?" He replied back in question and I nodded knowing now was not the time to anger somebody, we both would be in trouble if this linked back to us.

"Let's reveal the truth." I told him standing up before leaving for my family, who were waiting unknowing of my actions, outside. "We will meet again because one is never alone."

"Never alone." Germaine agreed shaking my hand respectfully.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE:<strong>** Snapped!Kiku, Im(South Korea) and Germaine(Germania) made an appearance! Francis died so that makes a total of six dead overall and Kiku decided that he was to leak evidence of what happened and during two days free has already managed to plan how to do it while in hospital. I am not sure weather to leave it here or to write an ****epilogue like what happens to everybody afterwards, will everyone meet up together again or will the remaining six even survive?**

**.**

**As always I want to say THANK YOU ****for following, reviewing and favouriting it means a lot to me so thank you for this maybe final time ~ This will be updated at one point with a proper thank you if I decide to leave it here ~**


	11. Epilogue - Death is only the beginning

**Yao (present)**

"This is bullshit!" My young apprentice said crossing his arms. "We both know Arthur was too much of a stuffy old fart to be involved in something even slightly interesting, he probably just lost his leg in a car accident when Alfred drove on the wrong side of the road when they were younger not because of some mutant wolf."

"Leon aru!" I scolded clipping his head; it was not polite to speak like that of the dead, god knows my turn was next being ninety-three and the last of the surviving six alive at least we all died of old age, we only just arrived back after Arthur's funeral when I started telling the old tale. "Listen till I finish at least aru!"

"Fine, whatever I'll just ask Aurora afterwards." Leon muttered rolling his eyes but staying nonetheless, a story was not a story without an ending after all. "Just get on with it."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arthur<span>**

When I woke up the light was much too bright and I was in a world of pain.

"Urgh!" A moan escaped my lips as my eyes blinked rapidly adjusting to the bright light, the room was white washed and- Wait this wasn't the house! I shot up right looking around.

"Wow Artie you shouldn't move to quickly you only just woke up!" Alfred put a hand on my shoulder grinning down at me, he seemed to be attached to a moving drip and I narrowed my eyes at the sight.

"ALFRED!" He flinched nervously, his baby blues wide open. "Why the hell are you up, you must be injured, what are you thinking?" I reached to touch the tube of clear fluid.

"I-It's just you were still asleep even after the operation and, and oh fuck it!" He cursed surprising me not that he stopped there yanking me into a dip kiss, to say I was surprised would be an understatement I just woke up the idiot! Lucky for him it was only a second before I kissed back with as much passion able to think straight. My best friend was kissing me! Alfred was kissing me!

"I better not still be asleep." I muttered as we pulled away needing to breathe the both of us out breath from the lack of oxygen.

"You better not be that was scary enough the first time, I'd thought you would push me away and start calling me a freak." Alfred laughed rubbing the back of his neck relieved. "I hope it ain't too quick but I love you Artie."

"It's Arthur you prick!" I huffed before crossing my arms and mumbling. "But I love you too Alfred."

"Aw Artie!" Alfred cried and engulfed me in a hug.

"Arthur!" I shouted as he cut off my oxygen, trying to move I felt something strange. "A- Alfred?" My voice wobbled worried dread filling my emerald orbs as they met his sky blue.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" He let go in a second and examined me with his eyes looking for what could be wrong.

"Why can I not feel all of my leg?" I questioned hand hovering over the hospital cover, shaking not knowing if I really wanted to pull it up and see what had happened. Dread filled my stomach. "What happened?"

"Um well, look whatever happens I love you okay?" Alfred said desperately suddenly looking very relieved for his earlier actions now, why did he seem so worried? "Arthur?" My hands pulled up the cover and a scream left my mouth. The bottom part of my left leg was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yao (present)<strong>

"I meant to hurry up and give me an overall summary not Arthur having a heart attack." Leon cut me off rolling his eyes. "Always an old man no matter what."

"Arthur adopted you five years ago and this is how you repay him aru?" I sighed at the constant insulting of his adoptive farther, in truth after Alfred died Arthur was very antisocial and it was my suggestion, the two of us raised the twelve year old together.

"I turned up at the funeral." Leon yawned, his eyes were still red and puffy from where he had been crying not that I bothered pointing that out to him. "Just carry on you won't stop going on till you finish just don't take forever, okay?" I just laughed at that and continued he knew me to well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ludwig<span>**

Arthur much like Yao fell into depression after that, he kept complaining about it feeling as if his was leg was there when it wasn't a horrible trick his body played on him. Alfred stayed with him regardless even after when he was finally discharged. Kiku visited everyone from time to time but was under a lot of pressure from some 'very important people' who did not like the leaked evidence and mostly stayed with Yao rather than face the curious media outside the hospital. I still was at the hospital even after the two other blondes were discharged and finally left for home, they visited, but still I felt empty without Feliciano's smile and bubbly attitude. One day Kiku came to the hospital with news.

"My family have decided we are moving back to Japan." Kiku didn't look me in the eyes.

"Vhat?" I blinked thinking I misheard my best friend.

"We decided as soon as we started receiving abuse from the public, some think us foreign traitors but I got my parents to agree to wait until Feliciano to wake up however…" Kiku's voice trailed saying more than words could.

"It's been two months and they can no longer vait." I sighed; one part of me feeling betrayed yet another side of me understanding because he was dealing with the consequences of his actions of helping the rest of us. "Feliciano vould understand it's not your fault we can skype you as soon as ve can and he would vant you to be happy vhich is no longer possible here."

"Thank you, I-I'm leaving now at least until I finish my education." Kiku stuttered seeming saddened he probably did not want to leave having lived here most of his life, it wasn't fair. "I'll visit you and Yao in the holiday's sometime."

"Ve will try to do the same." I nodded which seemed to surprise him. "What we are best friends and my grandfather would be willing to pay, we all owe it to you, Gilbert would have wanted to have died some sort of hero and weather intended or not the media made him out to have tried to hold off the monster while Toni and Matthew ran for help."

"Ow I am glad to have brought some relief." Kiku smiled it was small but it was more than enough from the passive boy. "Goodbye Ludwig, Feliciano." Kiku nodded before leaving the room on his way to the airport.

"Goodbye Kiku." I said as he left not noticing the Italian wake up at the same time.

"Ludwig? Kiku?" Feliciano mutter sleepy. "I had a nightmare but we can have pasta to make it all better, si?" The brunette muttered rubbing his eyes still not fully awake. "Ow pasta! Ludwig you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"You are awake!" I exclaimed uncharacteristically overjoyed at the Italian who seemed muddled as he subconsciously reached to the table next to him where my noddles from last night was still leftover.

"Mm hm." He tilted his head stuffing a handful in his mouth. "Did I miss something?"

"Dummkopf you scared me so much you were unconscious for two months." I kissed his check lightly over a small scar before closing the distance and hugging his small body, he was stronger than I gave him credit for; the doctors thought he would die but I knew he would pull through. "Never do that again!"

"Ludwig?" Feliciano pulled away seeming to wake up completely, looking around unsure, shaking in realisation of where he was and what he was hearing. "Where's fratello? Weren't we at Arthur's other house?"

"We are in hospital Feli." I told him as his eyes widened and his shaking worsened.

"I-It wasn't a dream? The monster? Fratello?" Feliciano questioned looking down at his arms, noticing tiny scars dotted here and there, it was his stomach that had the most damage not that it mattered to me but as he pulled up the top he was horrified.

"It was real only Yao, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, me and you are still alive." I admitted as tears fell down his face quickly. "I am sorry, if only I was stronger or if we hosted it at your house like you wanted too."

"It's not your fault." Feliciano said as he began sobbing and dug his head onto my chest, the tears leaking through my top not that I would say anything, this was his moment. "Fratello! Mi fratello!" He bawled gripping onto me as I kissed the top of his head lovingly, drawing circles on his back trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I told him holding him closely not able to pass of the blame maybe if I did something or argued with Lovino less on the way there he wouldn't have had the headache and then left for a drink.

"Excuse my interruption?" Kiku bowed in the doorway. "I forgot my glasses here from my visit last night, if I could-"

"Kiku!" Feliciano jumped from me and the bed over to the Japanese boy hugging him tightly sobbing into him seeming happier to see him. I smiled at the two sadly I would miss the times like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yao (present)<strong>

"Wow supper happy moment." Leon rolled his eyes sarcastically, he had learnt too much of his dry humour of Arthur and used it way too often. "What next the hospital blows up?"

"No aru! That would be horrible aru!" I made a cross and sent a prayer to the heavens against such a fought, all those people who would die.

"It was a joke Yao." Leon muttered kicking the floor. "It's not like this is real anyway."

"You take after Arthur too much aru." I told him with a gentle sigh as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes again though he was to wipe them away, now being his legal guardian I decided to go to the kitchen before coming back and handing him chocolate.

"What's this?" He sniffled.

"The best cure I know aru." I handed him with a small smile it had been a tough day for me too after we had become closer during the years we had alone everybody else dead and all our friends moving to retirement homes which we avoided like the plague. After all it was Arthur who cured my depression…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yao<span>**

Ivan's funeral had been not three months ago and yet everybody acted as if it never happened, as if they never existed. Kiku had moved away about a month ago leaving me by myself at home holed up in my bedroom. Everybody else? They went to school carried on with their life without a second thought. It made me sick!

"Cousin Yao?" There was a knock at the door, it was Im, he was the only one I allowed in the room normally with food and water.

"It's unlocked aru." I sighed tired dragging myself to stand up and reach the door, in truth despite not leaving the room sleep evaded me; every time I closed my eyes I could hear the gunshot and see the life drain from his body until he had fallen to the floor, amethyst eyes wide open staring at me.

"Sorry." Im muttered and I looked up to see Arthur, my face dropped and my thoughts quickly went to screaming at them so they would leave and locking my door behind me. It seems Im had betrayed me too. I had been alone in this world ever since Ivan left.

"At least hear me out; it is harder getting up the stairs with crutches." Arthur tried a weak smile as I looked to the empty space of his air where his left leg just seemed to stop. "Please?"

"Sit down aru." I huffed pitying him even with all my attention he had lost a limb, I was never good enough not to save Ivan or to help Arthur, Kiku told me that Feliciano's body was covered in tiny scars it seems I failed there as well. "Im you can leave aru." My voice turned cold at the traitor.

"O-Okay I'm sorry da-ze." He muttered leaving quickly, closing the door behind him leaving the two of us alone.

"Don't blame him he refused the first ten time you would not bloody believe how much blackmailing I to threaten him with to even let me in the house." Arthur said falling onto the bed letting the crutches fall to the floor, sighing at the new found freedom. "Bloody sticks are so annoying it is like I am a puppet."

"Whatever aru." My back was on the bed looking straight up at the ceiling thoughtfully, all the dark thought swirling around. "What's it like aru?"

"What? Crutches?" Arthur frowned looking to me his emerald eyes seemed duller, no fight left in him. "They are a pain but what can I do?" He shrugged seeming uncaring or more like he didn't have the energy to care.

"No I meant school." My chocolate orbs met his emerald green, Arthur bit his lip playing with a bit of his messy blonde hair that had grown long, uncut just like mine.

"I have not been." The Brit admitted his eye looking out the window to a tree where a rope hung attached to a tire. "My parents are out of prison and Alfred is round my house nearly every day, Kiku skypes me most days too but…" Arthur trailed in a world of his own. "I should be grateful yet every time I try to sleep my dream are haunted by their faces, it was my holiday home maybe if I refused Alfred or did it at my actual home they will be alive. They blame me I see it in their eyes, it is my fault they are dead, I should have died with them, I do not deserve to live." He turned to me his eyes as wide as saucers. "You were able to help everybody, you saved both mine and Feliciano's life and kept Alfred alive too I owe you everything yet Ivan died in my house. I'm sorry Yao! I'm so, so sorry! Please stop avoiding everybody because of me-"

"Wait, stop aru." I cut him off confused. "You are saying sorry to me aru?" He nodded. "But you lost your leg and Francis died aru!" It made no sense it was all my fault. Why would I avoid him?

"Kiku told me I lost the leg as soon as it dug its claws into the tissue hitting bone, you saved my life Yao it is a wonder I am still alive, you are gifted with a talent." Arthur muttered. "I was useless and Francis' death is on me, his step-sister Monica made it more than clear you were a hero and everybody's deaths were my fault, have you not seen the news recently?"

"I haven't left my room aru." I told him surprised; I thought everything had been dealt with after Kiku and Im's intervention, then again in this world nothing was solved neatly. "It isn't your fault though aru."

"Here I came to say sorry but look, it is you bloody comforting me, uh maybe the damn therapist is right." Arthur muttered rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Therapist aru?" I questioned the boy who just laughed in a manner that was dead and hallow it wasn't anything a laugh was meant to be.

"I am messed up Yao." He explained to me. "They say it is depression all of us had to go at first but Alfred, Ludwig and Kiku were cleared after the first session."

"Im did mention something about it aru…" I thought back trying to remember when really everything was just a stupid blur I didn't care. "Maybe next time you go I'll come with you aru."

"What? Are you not angry with me? Do you not want me dead?" Arthur blinked at me baffled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Nobody talks about them, it is as if they think we would break down at any second so they tip toe around us, with Ivan gone is that not what you were doing?"

"No aru!" I hit him earning a look of pure shock. "I'm not angry with you and defiantly don't want you dead aru! Do you know how much effort I put in too keep you alive aru? You are all Alfred had left; he chose you over his brother though he never said it aru! Francis would laugh at you for acting like this knowing him he would pretend to be glad you aren't up there with him aru!" I snapped at Arthur unable to keep quite at how stupid he was acting beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault. Westerners were idiots!

"Then why are you avoiding school and locked up in here?" Arthur muttered his green eyes glue to the scarlet carpet next to the double bed covered in dragon printed covers. "Ivan would not want you moping about him your entire life, he was trying to protect you and he did. Do not waste his sacrifice, he would have wanted you to live a happy life." His words stroke a cord and he reached down for his crutches before hobbling to my desk writing down something on a blanc piece of paper something before leaving without a goodbye. His word's echoed in my head; Ivan would want me to be happy. Was I disrespecting Ivan?

"Stupid Brit making me doubt myself aru." I mumbled looking towards the door despite him being long gone, not long after that I moved to the desk curious to see what he left bothered to write before leaving.

_I am not saying forget; never forget just give life a chance because your never alone - Arthur_

Below that was the address and date of his next appointment, it was in an hour.

"狗屁(Shit!) Im we are leaving I need you to drop me off aru!" I sprinted down the stairs grabbing my very surprised cousin and hurried out the door hoping the traffic wasn't too bad. If this is what you would have wanted Ivan I'll try, just for you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yao (present)<span>**

"Okay now is that the end?" He asked impatiently, heartless idiot!

"No, not yet aru." I sighed my bones were too old for this and I moved to the kitchen to sit down. "Patience is a virtue you know aru?"

"Ow Yao!" He whined. "You sound like Arthur! Be cool and just let me let off my fireworks!"

"Yes, yes I am sure Arthur will love you respecting him by letting off his favourite firework aru." I rolled my eyes at the memory of him setting off the same firework when he was twelve and had just moved in but instead of going outside he let them off in the living room, setting the whole house on fire.

"It was one time!" He complained.

"Yes, yes aru." I smiled at him, glad that Arthur had agreed to adopting him; after Ivan I never fell in love again and never thought of adoption but Leon had been healing not just for Arthur, but me too. "We love you, you know that aru?"

"Jez dad I know." Leon rolled his eyes. "Just go on with the stories it's almost eight o'clock!"

"Well to be honest you now everything that happens next aru." I sighed truthfully it was nothing out of the usual.

"Ludwig proposed to Feliciano at prom, who agreed the two going on to collage afterwards and marrying in their second year. Feliciano stayed at home after that since he insisted in adopting a child called Lucas for Lovino and Antonio while Ludwig went to collage studying law until he became a lawyer. He became very respected and fought in particular for gay rights or cases involving cover ups by the government, Feliciano also managed to get him to agree to adopt a small homeless girl named Heidi that came across there house searching in the bins one day aru."

"Alfred adopted a baby for him and Arthur in their last year of university; unfortunately for him he accidentally adopted twin boys which when Arthur pointed out the mistake he kicked his head in not mentioning his secret glee. Arthur was at home anyway having studied English at University and went on to become a international author while Alfred became a solider in the army after failing his last year in astrophysics. Arthur wasn't very happy about him risking his life but accepted that it was Alfred's choice and ended up supporting him though made him promise to run away before getting killed, Alfred didn't die from combat but well, he had more than enough calls where he didn't runaway and Arthur went off on pizza buying sprees using Alfred's pay check. The children never minded those type of arguments. Alfred also came home to a surprise one day in the form of baby Aurora who had been Arthur's oldest sister's child but sadly she gave her up not able to cope after her boyfriend left her during the pregnancy aru."

"Lastly cousin Kiku finished his education in Japan where he met Hercules; the two bonded over their love of cats and eventually moved over to the England next door to Feliciano and Ludwig and opposite Arthur's. Hercules worked at the local museum with an unusually strong passion for history while Kiku worked hard on his manga not that you wouldn't know that aru..." I looked to Leon smirking who blushed embarrassed and looked away.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of manga." He said not looking me in the eyes.

"You are right, used to read more than my fair share back when I was your age aru." I agreed. "For me I live here with Arthur though I used to live next door before you came along and we both agreed on looking after you aru."

"You went to university and became a doctor and never fell in love again, see I know this." Leon grinned proudly of himself, I smacked the cocky idiot.

"A happy ending I guess aru." My eyes turned to the wall where there hung a picture of Ivan taken only a few nights before."Do you mind if I have a quick nap before we start the fireworks actually, I just feel so tired aru..."

"YAO!"I heard a scream as my body fell yet this did not feel like sleeping it was slightly painful, then numbing, I felt strangely free in the complete darkness that followed afterwards.

"Kitty?" A familiar voice made me turn around to see him standing in the middle of the darkness, my face lit up.

"Ivan aru!" I yelled running over to him and hugging him tightly. "Never leave me again aru!"

"Love you too." He kissed me before I pulled back in surprised realising I appeared to be sixteen all over again. "Did you ever find someone else, da?" He questioned ignoring my confusion, his eyes were looking slightly sad though it was only a passing sign of hurt in those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"No I only ever loved once aru." My smile seemed infectious as we kissed once more.

"True love~" Francis sighed making me jump looking behind me where everybody seemed to be waiting. "Just like me and Joan ~"

"You took forever literally, how long did you want to take bastard?" Lovino cursed as Toni kissed the fiery brunette who stood next to his more peaceful brother and stone faced husband whose arm was tightly wound around Feliciano's waist.

"It has been an unawesome amount of time." Gilbert rolled his eyes as Matthew hit him telling him to be quiet.

"Ivan never believed me that you never fell in love." Arthur rolled his eyes at Russian as Alfred laced their hands.

"Ivan aru?" I turned around hurt.

"Someone as beautiful as Yao would have lots of admirers, da?" Ivan played with his fingers seeming dismayed.

"He wouldn't believe any of us." Kiku sighed.

"Why is it hard to believe that I only love you aru?" I questioned taking his hand as my own.

"Aw!" Feliciano smiled bouncing on the spot.

"Come on dude kiss him!" Alfred shouted as he did that to a surprised Arthur, not that he argued kissing back with enough strength that it felt intimate and I looked away uncomfortable, looking up to Ivan unsure of what he wanted.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss..." They chanted in the background yet all I could see was him as our lips met and our new life began.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE: <strong>**Okay I am no good at endings... So you get to see what happens after (Alfred & Arthur, Kiku & Ludwig & Feliciano, Yao & Arthur and hinted Leon & Yao & Arthur) then an overall of what they did with their lives if you don't get the pizza reference look back to my over story Bun :P After that Yao died... but he got to see everyone especially Ivan! Happy ending with him, also Francis got Joan and Kiku was with Hercules so whoop!**

**.**

**Characters**

**Leon - Hong Kong**

**Joan - Joan'd arc**

**Children - OC's**


End file.
